


We'll see

by elephant_bubbles (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human!stuck AU, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Terezi and Vriska journey through a pregnancy together. There are highs and lows, ups and downs, and good friends along the way to help them through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this popped into my head while I was in class (the two of them having a baby together) and I started playing with it. It sounded like it had potential, so I kept going with it.  
> (But please let me know what you guys think. This is the first time I've written something like this and so I'm not so sure with the idea of it)

Tonight was finally the night they were going to try to see if they caught pregnant. It was now a month later. They decided somewhere along the way that it would be Vriska who would carry the baby, seeing as Terezi's vision wasn't the best, and being blind and pregnant might be a little tricky. Vriska was now a teacher at the middle school, realizing her pretty good teaching skills, along with how good she was with kids. Terezi was a court reporter, a special one, at that, and together the two of them resided in a tiny two-bedroom, one bathroom apartment in the suburbs of town.

But anyways...

After work, Vriska had gone and gotten one of the tests, and they had waited over making dinner and settling down for the evening to see if it was a go.

"So what do you think? Are we pregnant?" Terezi had asked casually over stirring the soup.

"I'm hoping so." Vriska turned from where she was cutting carrots to her partner. "Don't stir so hard, you'll spill the soup over the side."

Terezi huffed and slowed her stirring down. She was doing it so hard from being so anxious about finding out. It had been hard to sit in court all day with the idea looming over her head that they could finally have a baby on the way.

"Was it as hard for you to focus as it was for me, today?" Terezi asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"I had only thought of it twice during the day. But those two times were hard to forget about, so yes."

Conversation had died down after that until the soup was served. They sat across from each other at the table, as they always did.

"It's almost time."

"Yes, it is."

"You'll have to tell me right away, seeing as my vision isn't what it used to be. Ha-ha, get it?"

"I think I'd rather keep you in suspense instead of telling you. You've waited all day, what more could a few minutes do?"

"Oh, you are just the worse."

"Love you."

Terezi smiled. "Love you back."

* * *

"Just another minute and we'll know." Vriska said, smiling.

"You nervous?"

She put the stick down. "No, I'm doing quite fine. How about yourself?"

"I thought we were being serious."

"Just a little humor. Lighten up."

"We're about to find out if we've got a baby on the way."

"I'm aware. And yes, I'm as nervous as you are."

"Whatever happens, I just want you to know it's gonna be okay."

Vriska nodded. "It's gonna be alright."

"Is it time now?"

Vriska nodded to herself and picked up the little stick. They both held their breath in anticipation.

And the news was positive.


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less boring than the first one. And longer, too! I'm slowly building this story up!

Neither of the had gotten much sleep the last night, being up talking and being generally excited. Which made the morning and mid-afternoon seem to drag by. But then after work, they made their way right to the doctor to get checked out and make sure things were okay. Though it had only been a day since they found out, Terezi had already taken to calling it a boy. Vriska was leaning more towards a girl, but whatever they had, they were going to be a happy.

"Suppose, now this is only a thought, but suppose it was twins?" Terezi said, glancing sideways at her partner in the car.

"Oh, no, don't say that. One baby is a blessing, but two would be insane."

"Then we might get one of each." Terezi said, a grin spreading across her face.

"I'm not about to push out  _two_  babies."

Suddenly the car behind them honked, the light had turned green.

"People are so impatient these days." Vriska muttered, slowly driving forward.

She hadn't seen the other car speeding through the intersection, but the two of them had, but only at the last second, heard the siren of the following police car.

* * *

Thankfully for both parties, the accident wasn't fatal. But they hadn't gotten out of it injury free.

Both Terezi and Vriska had small cuts and scrapes on their now-pale faces. Terezi had a lovely bruise on her leg; Vriska had a sprained wrist and some minor back pain. They didn't know yet how the people in the other car were. And at the moment, the other people's injuries and their own injuries seemed insignificant; they wanted to know how the baby was.

"Well, everything looks okay..." the doctor said, examining Vriska's stomach after the two of them had been bandaged up by some nurses.

"What do you mean,  _looks_ okay? We were just in a car accident, we need to be  _sure_ it's okay!" Vriska snapped, frowning.

"Ssh, it's okay, Vriska. We're safe, and the baby is probably safe."

"I won't stand for "probably". I need confirmation."

"I can see a tiny heartbeat, and, oh...another tiny heartbeat. It looks like both of your babies are a-ok." the doctor said, smiling at the two.

"Two babies. Wait... _two_ babies?" Vriska asked, momentarily taken aback.

"Two babies." the doctor repeated. "Congratulations."

Vriska looked to her mate, who was standing by the bed, grinning wildly.

"Now, you guys can leave the hospital today since your injuries aren't too severe. Probably will have to take a cab home, seeing as what happened to your car." the doctor said, as he wrote something on a pad of paper.

"I just...twins. You called it. I don't believe this."

"Maybe now we'll get one of both." Terezi replied, the grin still on her face.

* * *

The shock was still there once they'd finally arrived back home. The car had been towed and sent to the repairs shop, with an unknown time on how long it would take to repair, and what the amount would be.

"So besides being in shock, are you alright?" Terezi asked. The two of them were resting on the couch with warm mugs of leftover soup from the previous night.

Vriska took a long drink from her mug before answering. "I'm just so thankful we weren't injured more severely. And that the baby- well, babies, are okay."

"Same here. It definately made today more extreme. You're taking tomorrow off for a sick day, aren't you?"

"I can't just leave the kids for a day to-"

"We were in a freaking car accident, and we learned we're having twins. Do not use the kids as an excuse, they will be fine for one day."

"What about you, you can't just not go."

"I can easily call someone else in for tomorrow. I make my own schedule, remember? And so can you."

Vriska sighed. As much as she hated taking days off, this seemed like an exception.

"We're going to be thankful tonight for everything, and sleep in tomorrow morning and then not do anything for the rest of the day so we can relax." Terezi said, and took a quick sip from her mug.

"For someone who can type two-hundred twenty five words a minute, you really have a flexible schedule, you know that?"

Terezi smiled and leaned close to where she presumed Vriska's nose was, and gave it a quick kiss.

"I know. And for a teacher, well, you're really quite dedicated."

"I didn't go to school for seven years to be a non-dedicated teacher."

"And now I bet you're anxious to tell the kids the news?"

"Oh no, it's way too early to tell them. You're not supposed to until after the third month in case of...things."

"We're telling our friends way before your kids though, right?"

"Not until after three months. I really dont want to have to later break bad news if something were to happen."

"That sounds good. And who do you want to tell first?"

"Probably John. The news would spread fastest if he was told first." Vriska said, and yawned.

"True. Okay, come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."

"It's not even 7."

"I didn't say we had to go to  _sleep_."

"You're the  _worse._ " Vriska sneered, smiling over her mug.

"We'll see." Terezi replied, still grinning.


	3. Blabbermouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which most of the group finds out the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping this would be longer :( But I promise longer chapters are coming!

"Wow, so you guys are really having twins?!" John asked excitedely, his eyes glued to the fuzzy picture Terezi had handed him. He had seen it laying on top of a stack of papers on the table.

"That's right, John. We're getting  _two_  babies instead of just  _one._ " Vriska replied. "We were going to wait a little before telling everyone, but I guess you know now." she said this while giving Terezi, seated by John, a small glare.

"I can feel you glaring, Vriska, and let me just say, they were going to find out eventually." Terezi replied, pushing her glasses up and grinning.

"Right, but if something happens, I'd hate to have to dissappoint John."

She looked at him as she said it. He was still grinning, his eyes glued to the picture.

"As long as he doesn't tell anyone, we'll be fine. Don't worry."

"John keep a secret? When pigs fly, Terezi."

John looked up at second mention of his name, the grin only slightly faded.

"I can keep a secret, Vriska. I kept the ending of Con Air a secret when we all went to see it in the theater, remember?"

"That's just a small thing, John. These are kids we're talking about. You can't tell anyone until after three months, got it?" Terezi told him.

"You got it, my lips are sealed! I promise, guys."

* * *

The next morning, a Saturday, the phone rang at 10. The two of them had been still sleeping, of course. So it was with a voice foggy with sleep that Vriska finally answered, groaning at having to get up, only to hear the angry voice of a Mr. Karkat on the other end.

"So is it only a rumor, or is John serious about you guys having twins?"

Vriska groaned.

"Well?"

She sighed. "He's right, Karkat. Terezi and I are having twins."

There was a momentary pause and then John's excited voice in the background exclaiming "I told you so!"

"Shut up, fuckass. Vriska, are you...well...how twins?"

"Dammit, Karkat, I'm not explaining baby making to you."

"I fucking know where babies come from. I'm just surprised."

Terezi had rolled over in bed, rubbing her eyes. Vriska half smiled before answering again.

"You woke my partner, Karkat. And it's a Saturday. I hope you're happy."

"Blame John, it's all his fault. Spouting nonsense about seeing you and news that you were having twins. Didn't even let me drink my morning coffee first before dropping that fucking bomb. Why is he always so fucking happy anyway?"

"Karkat, you're starting to sound like Dave." Vriska said, and yawned.

"Don't compare me to that guy, I sound nothing like him. Just cuz I spout a couple sentences all together doesn't mean-"

"Just dont say anything to anyone, okay? We really dont want the whole fucking group to know before three months."

"Whoa, do you kiss your fucking mother with that mouth? Geez, Vriska, I'm not like John, I wont tell anyone. Go back to bed."

She sighed again. "Thanks, Karkat. And we'll try. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and lay back on the pillow. Terezi poked her shoulder.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Apparently John told Karkat about the twins."

"Oh."

"This is serious, we really can't let anyone else know."

"Maybe now that John told  _someone_ , the burning urge to tell wont be as strong?"

"Hopefully. Because for the next month and a half, I really dont want to hear it from anyone else."

* * *

Unfortunately, by the next week, most of the friends had found out. But by John, Karkat had kept his word. John told Nepeta, who told Rose, who told Kanaya, who told Feferi, who at the time was about to graduate from nursing school as a midwife.

"It'd be funny if you were the one who ended up delivering the twins." Vriska had cracked while on the phone with her.

"Oh, that would be something! Tell me when you're close and I can try to do that!"

Feferi had replied, as happy as ever.

"I just dont understand how in under a week, our whole group knows. Don't people know how to keep secrets these days?" Vriska wondered aloud, after talking to John again.

"Apparently not." Terezi replied with a sigh.

"Ugh, and these back pains from the accident haven't let up at  _all_." Vriska said, putting both hands on her back and grimacing.

"And my bruise is a lovely yellow-y color now. We're both wrecks." Terezi added.

Vriska sat on the couch with a groan, Terezi following her.

"Too much just happened within a short amount of time. A car accident, twins, and now everyone finding out. I just wish we had some time between each to think."

Terezi found her hand and stroked it. "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"For a blind person, you're really quite positive, you know?"

Terezi smiled. "I know. But trust me, we'll get through this all."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Vriska nodded, and sighed. "We'll see."


	4. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where the sad parts start. I'm putting a bold warning here because I don't want to offend or trigger anything from anyone here. Like I said, this is the first time I've written something like this so I'm not sure how to put the right warning. And now I'm rambling. Sorry, everyone, but please dont sue me because of this chapter.

"So, what did John say this was, again?" Vriska asked as they walked up the lit path to the restraunt.

"He said it was a month-late-apology dinner for blabbing about the twins." Terezi said, her cane swinging out in front of her.

John had made arrangements for them all to meet for dinner. Partly because he still felt guilty for blabbing, and because they had not all gotten together in a while and he wanted to see everyone. It was also, either planned by John or not, the two month anniversary of the twins.

"How's your back tonight?" Terezi asked, as her cane hit something solid.

"There's the door. And it still hurts." Vriska said, stepping forward to open the door for them.

"We should really take you to the doctor. It's been a month now and it's only gotten worse, not better."

"It's fine. It'll go away, I'm sure. Come on, walk forward, straight ahead."

Terezi put her cane in front of herelf and started walking. "I mean it, Vriska. If you won't go, at least keep me updated on how it's doing."

"I will. Oh, there's John and Karkat."

They spotted the girls at the same time, and walked over to greet them at the door.

"The table will be ready soon. I'm glad you guys made it!" John said, and leaned in to hug Vriska.

"Careful there, blabbermouth, her back still hurts." Terezi warned.

"Still? Vriska, you've definately got to go to the doctor." Karkat piped up as John hugged her gently.

"It's fine, seriously guys." she said as John pulled away. He then went to hug Terezi.

"So who's coming tonight- oh, hi, John." Terezi said, as John wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi! It's me and Karkat, you and Vriska, Dave and Jade, Rose and Kanaya, Feferi, Nepeta, and I'm not sure who else." John answered.

"So the whole group, then?"

"Everyone this fuckass told, if that's what you mean." Karkat said, nodding to a smiling John.

"It was."

"Then, yes."

"I'm still sorry, guys. But we can all celebrate it tonight! That's what this is for!"

"And we had an appointment today, so we have a new picture of them." Terezi said, but sounded a bit sad as she said it.

"See, it's all working out! Now we just gotta wait for the others and this party can get started!"

* * *

Dave and Nepeta arrived just as they were about to be seated, and the six of them all did at once. Cups of ice water and bundles of silverware sat waiting in front of each spot. Once they were all comfortable, Dave took the stage.

"So I heard it through the grapevine you two were expecting twins. Let me be the first to congratulate you. But I think the question on everyone's mind is, how-"

"We're not discussing baby-making at the table!" Vriska spat, glaring at Dave.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to ask how you were planning to manage with twins with both of you being at work most of the day?"

"Karkat and I volunteered to baby-sit alot of the time!" John announced.

"I was more like, forced into it, but it should be cool..." Karkat mumbled.

"I'd get into that too," Nepeta spoke up. "I just adorre babies."

" _That's_ how, Dave. Now are there any more questions, or can we start dinner?"

"No, we can't. Excuse me." Vriska said, pushing her chair back and rushing away from the table, her hands on her abdomen.

"Has she hit the nauseous stage yet?" John asked.

"She might be now. Excuse me." Terezi said, pushing her chair back, as well.

"I'll come too." Nepeta said, also standing. She helped Terezi find her cane and the two of them headed to the bathroom.

"If she's puking, I think I may have lost my appetite, as well." Dave said, putting his napkin back on his plate.

* * *

"Vriska, are you alright?" Terezi called, once they'd made it to the bathroom.

"No." she mumbled, souding rather miserable.

"What's wrong?"

"Is anyone else here?" Vriska asked.

"Nepeta came with me to help me find you."

"Oh. Well, remember at the appointment today when the doctor said... _that_  thing?"

Nepeta glanced at Terezi, who was frowning now.

"Yeah..."

"I...I think it's happening."

"Fuck. Okay, Nep, will you please tell the others we need to cancel tonight? And that we might need a ride to the hospital."

"What's going on, Purrezi?" Nepeta asked, sounding worried.

Terezi paused before answering, and when she did, she sounded as miserable as Vriska had.

"She might be losing one of the babies."

* * *

John, Karkat, Dave, and Nepeta waited anxiously for any word. They had been here almost two hours now, and hadn't seen them since they had been admitted.

"I can't fucking take this anymore." Karkat said, quickly standing again and pacing another circle around the small waiting area.

"Calm down, Karkat, I'm sure we'll hear soon." John said.

He turned sharply, making John and Dave jump.

"It's been two fucking hours, dont you think we would have by now?" he spat.

"John's right, Karkat, it will probably be soon." Nepeta piped up. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying on and off since they had left the restraunt.

"How are you all so calm about this? She could be losing a kid, or both! All that blabbering John did could be for nothing now! We'd have to go back to our boring lives, with no future babies to look forward to. I'm with you, Karkat, this really sucks." Dave ranted.

"What's happening, did you guys hear anything?" Jade appeared breathlessly behind Karkat's chair, Feferi next to her a moment later.

"Nothing. After almost two hours."

"Oh, God." Feferi moaned, coming around the chair and then plopping herself into it.

"Does it sound really bad?" John asked, frowning.

"She was bleeding, and had back pains and cramps. And you haven't heard anything for this long. It really sounds to me like it's a miscarriage."

Nepeta let out a little sob, but otherwise there was silence at this.

"I shouldn't have blabbed." John said, breaking the large silence.

"John, it's not your fault, you were just excited." Jade said gently.

"I still feel responsible."

"Listen, John and everyone, it's possible in twin miscarriages that one twin may survive. If they're in different sacs." Feferi said.

John looked up, looking a little hopeful at this. "I'm gonna pray, then. Pray that one of the twins will survive. It would be a miracle."

There were a few more moments of silence after this, and an occasional sniffle from Nep, and then they heard something that they all were fearing, but waiting for.

The sound of Terezi's footsteps walking down the quiet hallway, along with the occasional tap as her cane hit something. It was hard to distinguish her sniffles from Nepeta's, but they were bot near crying, that was for sure.

She finally made it to the small waiting area, and wiped at her eyes with a tissue before opening her mouth to speak. Everyone awaited the news.

"We lost one of them. The other is okay, for the time being. The doctor said this might be happening at the appointment today, and well...it did. And Vriska is resting now."

John reached her first, then Karkat and Dave, until the entire group was held together in a tight circle, mourning on one hand, thankful on the other.


	5. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as sad as the last, but still sad. Also, thanks for the support on this. :)

Vriska was to stay overnight for observation, and Terezi would of course stay, as well. John had suggested that they all stay, too, but Terezi had insisted on them going home for the night. It was still pretty early in the evening, maybe they could go out to eat somewhere. So it was with heavy hearts and red eyes that they all bid her goodnight, and headed off.

Terezi waited around a bit by herself before heading back to the room, trying to collect herself. The past hour and a half had been terrible. She sat forward in a chair with her chin resting on her cane, trying not to think of the long road ahead.

She sat thinking until a nurse tapped her shoulder.

"You're Vriska's partner?" she asked. Terezi nodded.

"She's awake and asking for you."

Terezi sighed and stood up slowly, putting her cane out in front.

"Could...you lead me back to the room? I've forgotten which way it was." she asked, feeling a little silly at the request.

"Of course. Now, let me just warn you, she's a little out of it from the medication, but otherwise, she's stable. The doctor did another ultrasound after you left, and the other baby seems stable, it's heartbeat is good. You guys can go home tomorrow."

"Do we need to do anything special at home? Like, any medicine or anything?"

"She just needs to rest for a few days. No work, and she'll probably be very sensitive. I know you'll take extremely good care of her."

"That, I will. And our friends said they'd take good care of us and help us through this, but...I don't know, it just seems like it's gonna be really hard." Terezi said, and sniffed again.

"It will be, but you guys will get through it. Okay, here we are. Let me just get the door for you..."

Terezi stood and listened half-heartedely to the nurse open the door. Terezi started walking forward inside, and the familiar sound of the monitor greeted her, along with the doctor's voice. He was still here.

"...And you'll need to rest for the next few days, no working." the doctor was saying.

"But my kids, they need me." Vriska's voice sounded odd and flat.

"They'll get another teacher, you really need to rest. Eat gentle foods and dont exert too much energy. Oh, here's your partner, now." the doctor finished, seeing Terezi coming in.

"Terezi, is that you?" Vriska called, her voice a little higher.

"It's me, Vriska."

"Come here, I need to tell you something. He said I can't go to work!" Vriska said, pointing at the doctor and giving him a little glare. The doctor chuckled.

Terezi came over slowly and took the chair next to the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. Call if you need anything." the doctor said, nodding and turning to leave the room. The nurse buisied herself at the sink washing equipment, but was probably just pretending so she wouldn't be a bother to them.

"How you feeling, Vriska?" Terezi asked gently, leaning forward in her chair.

Vriska sighed and closed her eyes. "The baby..."

"It...it didn't make it."

"I know...I mean, the other baby."

Terezi waited a moment before answering. "Yeah?"

"It's a miracle." Vriska said, and opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at Terezi. Now she had her eyes closed.

She answered with a shaky voice. "It really is."

"It needs a special name." Vriska said, her voice odd and flat again.

"You're right." Terezi agreed.

"And the one who didn't make it...needs a special name too. It had a heartbeat, Terezi. It needs a rememberance, like, in rememberance of baby-"

Terezi sighed. "Take it easy, Vriska. We'll get to that in time. Don't worry about it right now, names will come. You just need to rest, okay?"

"No, I've got the whole rest of the pregnancy to rest, right now I want to name my baby. Then we'll pray, then we'll rest, okay?"

Terezi nodded, more to herself. "Okay. If that will help you rest, then that's what we'll do. Do you have any names in mind?"

Vriska thought a moment. "How do you feel about...I don't know, something kinda simple, but unisex, you know, since we didn't know what it was, maybe something like..." she trailed off, thinking.

"It's your choice. I'll like whatever you pick."

Vriska was quiet again, thinking. After a moment, she sighed.

"I don't know. I feel bad to just pin a name on it and be done. I do actually need to think about this."

"That works too. Now, shh. Rest."

"I just can't seem to relax. Too many thoughts, you know?"

"I know. Let's talk, what's the biggest thought right now?"

Vriska had tears in her eyes when she answered. "What if I had come in before this happened? If I wasn't so stubborn about coming in, could we have saved it?"

Terezi searched for Vriska's hand and found it on her belly. She grasped it and squeezed.

"We could play 'what if' until our faces turned blue, but this is something you can't prevent. It just kinda happens. It's no one's fault, the baby just wasn't...as strong as the other is. But we still have one little fighter who they say looks strong."

Vriska took this in a moment, wiping her eyes with her other hand.

"Terezi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right, and I love you."

Terezi smiled tiredly. "I love you, too. Now can you rest?"

Vriska yawned, either finally feeling sleepy, or pretending, to make Terezi feel better.

"Okay. Don't leave my side."

"I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

"But I don't want to ride with John and Karkat, I don't want to see any of our friends right now." Vriska pouted as the nurse pushed her wheelchair down the hallway.

"At least it's a ride, though. I can't drive, you can't for a while...and John promised to take us straight home to get you resting." Terezi said.

"Yell at him if he tries to take us anywhere else, I just really want to go home."

"I'll hit him with my cane, if I have to." Terezi said, hoping for a smile. She got that and a little more; Vriska actually laughed a little bit.

She was still smiling when a few minutes later, they met up with John and Karkat right outside the hospital.

"How you guys doing today?" Karkat asked, leaning on the back of John's car.

"Bit better than last night, that's for sure." Terezi answered.

"Sleep at all?"

"Vriska did, I didn't much."

"We can help around the house today if you guys want to nap." John offered.

"Might take you up on that. Thanks." Terezi said, carefully getting herself into the car.

John was helping Vriska in on the other side.

"We want to name the one that...didn't make it." Vriska was telling John. "Something that's unisex, since we didn't know what it was."

"Have you thought of anything?" he asked, helping her with her seatbelt.

"We've only just started thinking."

"I'm sure it'll be great, whatever it is."

She smiled at him. "We'll see."


	6. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through a ton of unisex baby name websites for this one to try to pick the babies' names. In case you guys didn't know, picking baby names isn't easy...but thanks for continuing reading!

The ride from the hospital was rather quiet and uneventful. Only a few words were exchanged, but the words were merely " _John, you fuckass, this is the wrong street! You should have gone left!_ " by Karkat. And John, barely breaking a sweat, corrected his mistake, and soon enough they were on the right track again.

There was a spot right in front, and John took it. He and Karkat quickly got out to help the girls out, who were slower.

"Do you want to go straight to bed?" John asked, opening Vriska's door. She merely shook her head.

"Terezi?"

This was Karkat; Terezi had been zoning out for the better half of the ride.

"Hmm? Oh, no."

She grabbed her cane and put it out in front of her, carefully maneuvering herself so she wouldn't bump her head, and got out of the car. Karkat was still standing right outside, to help her if needed.

"Like I said, if you guys wanted to nap, John and I can take care of things." he said, gently. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not now, thanks."

"Alright."

"John, be careful with her, okay?"

"You got it." he said. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Vriska was stretched out on the couch, her legs over Terezi's lap. Terezi was mindlessly stroking her leg, listening to her suggest baby names again. The guys were in the kitchen making coffee and lunch.

"Carson?"

"Whatever you like, Vriska, really."

Vriska sighed. "That doesn't fit either."

"What are we discussing here?" John asked, coming in with two mugs of coffee.

"Baby names again. Nothing is fitting correctly!" Vriska pouted.

"Don't stress yourself out Vriska, the perfect name will come. Would you like some coffee, Terezi?"

She sniffed. "Smells good. Thanks, John."

John put the cup in her outstretched hand. Terezi brought the cup to her mouth and blew it, before taking a sip. John did the same as Vriska continued thinking.

"Charlie?"

"I like it!" John piped up first.

"In Memory of baby Charlie." Vriska said. "I don't know, it has a nice ring."

"What's got a nice ring?" Karkat asked, entering the room.

"The name Charlie for the baby that didn't make it." John said.

Karkat thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I like it. It could work for a boy or girl. Since..."

"Since we didn't know." Vriska said.

"Exactly. So you like it, for sure?" John asked.

Vriska hesitated only a moment, then broke into a smile. "Yes, I like it. Our little angel's name is Charlie. I feel better now that it's not just called an it."

"It does feel better." Terezi agreed.

"And the other name should be just as special." Vriska said.

"It'll come to you." Karkat said, and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Vriska, what was the name of the character from that movie you fell in love with about a year ago? M-something?" Terezi asked, bringing her mug down from her mouth.

Vriska thought a moment, before smiling again. "Marley?"

"Oh, I remember that movie. So sad. The name is cute, though." John said.

"Marley? That's cool. But if it's a boy?" Karkat asked.

"The charcter was a boy, Karkat. He was dog, but he was still a boy." Terezi said.

"No, I like it. It's cool. So I guess you guys technically have Charlie and Marley?"

"Unless something better comes up, yes, we have Charlie and Marley." Vriska said.

"Happy?" Terezi asked, smiling herself.

"I'm happy." Vriska agreed.

* * *

"Terezi?" Vriska asked into the dark later that evening.

Terezi had almost been asleep. "Yeah, Vriska?"

"Do you like the names? Seriously?"

Terezi yawned and rolled over to face her partner. "I love them, Vriska. Seriously."

There was a brief pause. "Okay."

Terezi closed her eyes, and was nearly asleep when Vriska broke the silence again.

"I want to have the baby here."

Terezi's eyes popped open. "What?"

"I want to have the baby here, I don't want to go to the hospital. It should be born here, safe at home."

"Vriska-"

"We can set it up with Feferi, she'll have graduated by the time the baby comes. She can come here to deliver it and we wont have to go back...there..."

"You really don't want to go to the hospital, do you?"

Vriska said nothing; Terezi understood.

"It was just so scary, going there and l-losing the b-b-baby..."

Terezi grabbed Vriska's hand and squeezed it.

"Let it out, it's okay."

* * *

Vriska actually fell asleep before the tears stopped. She was curled next to Terezi in fetal position, her clenched fists tucked under her chin. Terezi had cried a bit, too, but not as much as Vriska. She had held her tears better, but it did feel good to let it out after going through the past few days.

And now she was laying awake in the dark, looking at nothing in particular, just listening to the slow breathing (and occasional sniffle) of her partner. She didn't know why she wasn't tired now, but wanted to be. She just wanted to go to sleep. But would that be possible?

"We'll see." she muttered, turning over on her side. She closed her eyes and tried to make sleep come.


	7. Nausea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it'll happen due to college and life, but while I was writing this chapter, I had ideas for a sequel (or at the very least, a couple one-shots based on some future ideas from this story). So I guess we'll see. And thanks again for the continuous support for this fic, I really didn't think it'd get this far.

"Hi, baby, we can't wait to meet you. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you!"

"It's still a bit too small for you to feel it, but feel free to talk to it all you want." Vriska said. Terezi turned her head so her ear was now resting on Vriska's small bump.

"What's that? You're gonna be crowned Miss America?"

"I thought you said it was gonna be a boy."

"Ssh, hang on, we're having a conversation here. Really? Well, that makes your mama and me very proud."

"Looks like someone wants a girl now, huh?" Vriska asked, with a teasing smile.

"I'll be happy with whatever we get, but we should wait and not find out until it's born. It'd be funner that way."

"The suspense would be both great, and agonizing. But I agree, it would be funner. Alright."

Terezi chuckled. "And not knowing will drive John crazy. Revenge for him telling everyone in the first place."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Speaking of ice cream, do we have any?" Vriska asked.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with ice cream, but yeah, I think we do have some." Terezi made a face. "Oh no, are the cravings starting?"

"Ice cream by itself isn't a craving. If I had asked for like, pickles with it, which now is sounding tasty, then that's a craving."

"That sounds disgusting." Terezi said, frowning.

"Tell that to the baby. Now come on, to the kitchen!"

Terezi chuckled as Vriska got up and left the room, with a bounce in her step. Things were starting to look up a bit.

* * *

"What do you think of this jumper?" Terezi asked. She didn't even know herself, she was just getting bored and picking them up at random now.

"You're not even trying. That one is too...oh God..."

"Oh, it can't be  _that_  bad."

"No, not the jumper, I suddenly feel sick."

In a whoosh, she was gone, and Terezi was left standing with the jumper in hand. She sighed and put it down, grabbing her cane and starting to try to make her way to the bathrooms.

On the way, she bumped into someone, and was about to apologize when a familiar voice spoke first.

"Terezi?"

"Kanaya?"

"What Are You Doing Here?"

"Currently, looking for Vriska. Is Rose with you?"

"I Am Looking For Her As Well."

"Maybe they're together? Can you point me to the bathroom?"

"I Was Going To The Same Place. Tell Me, Is It Really True You Two Are Having Twins?"

Kanaya asked. Terezi realized they hadn't talked to them since...well, they were going to come to dinner, but didn't make it before the had to leave.

"Well...we were, but...that night we were all going to dinner, we lost one..." Terezi explained gently.

"I Am Sorry To Hear That. That's Why It Was Cancelled?"

"Well, we we there maybe half an hour before we had to all leave for the hospital, so yeah."

"I See. Well, I Am Sorry Again. But Shall We Try To Find Our Mates?"

"Thanks, and yes, we should."

* * *

It turned out Rose and Vriska were both at the bathrooms, so they were easy to find. They had done some catching up, and so now Rose knew, so they wouldn't have to tell the sad story again. Vriska was looking better now; still a bit pale, but better.

"It's kinda funny how the cravings and nausea came on the same day." Terezi said, once they all had grouped back up.

"Ugh, easy for you to say. Dont let me eat pickles and ice cream together again."

"How far along are you?" Rose asked then.

"Almost three months. Did you hear how John blabbed and told the whole group? This is about the time we were planning on telling everyone." Vriska said.

"Yes, He Had Called Us, Bubbling With Excitement About The News. We Are Just Sorry For Not Calling And Giving Our Congrats Sooner." Kanaya said.

"No worries. There's still plenty of time to celebrate before the baby comes."

"We could collaborate with John and plan a baby shower." Rose suggested.

"You guys don't have to do that, I meant we could all just-"

"It Is Customary With Pregnancy To Have A Baby Shower. An Excellent Idea, Rose." Kanaya said, grinning.

"It was nice seeing you girls, we'll see you later." Rose said, grabbing Kanaya's hand and turning to leave. They were already starting to talk baby shower stuff as they walked away.

"Okay...well we should go too, before the colors make you nauseous again." Terezi said, grinning.

"Ugh, it was the decision to eat pickles and ice cream together and then go shopping, not the colors." Vriska said.

"I know, I was teasing. But are you okay now, no more nausea for today?"

"I guess we'll see." Vriska said, grinning.


	8. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with the ideas of court reporting (my real-life career fantasy!) and mid-wifery in this one. I hope the facts are pretty accurate, because I didn't exactly google too hard...Thanks for reading again! c:

Terezi sighed as she locked the case that held her machine. Tomorrow, she'd be going back to work, and after being away for this long with Vriska, it was very bittersweet.

"You don't have to go back tomorrow, you could always take a few more days." Vriska said from the couch, where she'd been residing for the past two nights. Apparently it was more comfortable than their bed.

"I would love to, but I honestly kinda miss it. Not that I wont miss being here with you, I just think I've taken enough time off."

"Yeah, I kinda miss work too, to tell you the truth. It's been really nice here, but I miss the kids."

"And I miss not being able to feel my fingers after typing all day. I guess it'll be nice going back. And you can tell the kids now."

"I could...it'll be three months on Monday when I go back."

"So you've got that to look forward to." Terezi said, as she shuffled a stack of papers together and piled them next to her case.

"But what do  _you_ have to look forward to? You barely even get to talk during the day."

"I've got a lunchbreak, and one or two people to talk to. I can tell them."

"But it's not the same as telling your friends."

Terezi shrugged. "It's cool. I can just look forward to coming home and seeing you."

"And our little fighter here, who's making me feel nauseous at the moment."

"I really hope the nausea doesn't last the whole time."

"Yeah, you and me both. Oh gosh, I'll be right back."

Vriska threw the blue blanket off herself and stretched quickly before making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Need help?" Terezi called.

"Nah, I'm good. For now..." Vriska called back.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cool, and Terezi managed to drag herself out of bed without bothering Vriska, who'd finally given up on sleeping on the couch. She dressed and gathered her things, and was out the door by 7:30.

Her first case of the day began promptly at 8, and it was a husband and wife arguing about property damage. A bit boring to listen to, up until the two started screaming at each other.

When the case was over and the wife had been declared the one the money goes to, Terezi quietly excused herself for a mid-morning break. Her fingers were already feeling rather numb. As soon as she exited the courtroom, her phone vibrated with a call.

"Yeah?"

"Terezi, I felt it move! This time for sure!"

Terezi grinned, elated at the news, and not sure what to say first.

"You there?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. I'm so happy. It feels real, like it's really happening."

Vriska laughed. "It really does, doesn't it? This is really exciting."

"Yeah, it is...ah, I wish I could come be there with you."

"Aw, just a few more hours. Then we can all be together again!"

"Can't wait. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

* * *

"Vriska? I'm home! And have I got some stories to tell you!" Terezi called, upon entering their apartment.

"Hey, welcome home! Hold that thought, kay? Feferi and I were just discussing some things."

"Okay, so you're sure you want to have it at home, Vriska? You can't change your mind at the last minute and have Terezi drive you to the hospital as it's crowning."

"Seeing as I can't drive, I think she's pretty serious." Terezi said, joining them at the table.

"I'm serious. Since the...incident, I'm afraid to go back to the hospital, so having it here with you seems the best option."

Feferi took Vriska's hand and smiled. "I understand. Many people feel safer about having their babies at home, compared to the sterile, scary hospital. So I jst need you to sign this paper, which is just the agreement that you wont sue if anything goes wrong, which it wont, I assure you."

She pushed the paper towards Vriska, and handed her a pen. Vriska started reading it over.

"And then you call me when labor starts. As soon as your water breaks, or you feel the contractions start. I'll be on call, anytime, day or night."

"Sounds good. I really appreciate this, Feferi. You seem like the right one, seeing as we're so close as friends, you know?" Vriska said, putting the paper down and starting to sign it.

"I know it. It was worth going through the years of school to hear that, too. I'm glad I can help."

"I'm glad, too." Vriska said, smiling.

"Do you feel good about this too, Terezi?" Feferi asked.

"If it's what she wants, then yes. Thanks, Feferi." Terezi said, grinning.

"Excellent! Thanks, girls, I'll see you at the baby shower, then." Feferi said, gathering her things.

"I worry about how fast news travels in our group." Vriska muttered, handing Feferi her pen. Terezi chuckled.

* * *

"So your day was good? Interesting cases?" Vriska asked a while later, after saying goodbye to Feferi and settling down.

"Interesting, indeed. Property damage, noisy neighbors, the works." Terezi said, unlocking the locks to her case.

"Got alot of transcribing to do?" Vriska asked.

"A full load. Might be a late night for me."

"I'll be sure to make you some coffee. I hope you can come to bed, though."

Terezi nodded. "We'll see."


	9. Pep Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, it's short (but sweet). And there's no "we'll see" to end the chapter because I thought it would ruin the ending so I left it like this. Thanks for reading~

"Okay, so you dont want to know what it is?" the nurse asked, as she proceeded with the ultrasound.

"No, I don't, we want to be surprised." Vriska said. The most words she'd spoken since they'd arrived for the check-up.

"Alright. Any questions or concerns?"

"Nausea. How long will she have it?" Terezi asked.

"Depends on the person. Some have it the whole time, for some it just goes away. How long have you had it?"

"Started a few weeks after the miscarriage." Vriska said.

"Okay. Well, you just need to watch it, and if it gets worse, there are some things you can take to temporarily help it. Meanwhile, the baby looks great. It's got a strong heartbeat."

The two sighed, and smiled.

"That's really good to hear." Vriska said. "We've been really worried about it."

"Yeah, it looks great. A strong little fighter. Have you felt movement?"

"I have, random little ones. My partner is jealous cuz she can't feel them yet."

The nurse smiled. "Dont worry, in time you'll be able to. Alright, well, everything is looking great, I think we're done here."

"Great, thanks." Vriska said, starting to sit up.

"Wait, one more thing. Do you want a picture of the baby?"

"Oh yeah, that'd be great."

"The others would love to see it, too." Terezi piped up.

"Oh, pregnancy is such an exciting time." the nurse said, turning her attention back to the screen, while the two waited excitedly.

* * *

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit down at the end there." Vriska said, as she drove them cautiously home. "Terezi?"

"Mm, yeah, I'm fine." she said, not turning her attention away from the window.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

Terezi sighed and turned to Vriska. "It's just occuring to me...okay well not just, but I've been thinking...I'm blind, Vriska."

Vriska said nothing. Terezi continued, her voice shaky.

"And that means, I can't actually...well, how am I gonna help with the baby if I can't even see it?"

Vriska, straight-faced, thought for a moment before answering.

"Terezi, you're gonna be a great helper. It will take some getting used to, that's for sure, but look how good you're adjusted to everyday things. You know your way around the apartment without using your cane as much anymore. And you're the best damn blind court reporter I know."

"But that's not...I mean, how will I know what the baby looks like? I can't go around licking it's face it's whole life. What if it doesn't like me because I cant see it?"

"Listen, Terezi. Blind or not, I think you're gonna be the best parent to this baby ever. We both are. It wont mind that you can't see it. As long as you love it, like I know you do and will, it will love you back. And later when it's a little older, if it asks, we'll explain to it that that's what makes you special. You can't see, but you have a huge heart, and that makes up for it."

Terezi was silent, but tears were falling down her cheeks from behind her glasses. She quickly wiped them away and sniffed.

"That was so sweet, Vriska."

"It's true. I love you, despite you being blind. That's what makes you special."

Terezi smiled, despite her tears. "I love you, too. How was I so lucky to find someone like you?"

Vriska smiled back. "I ask myself the same thing every day."


	10. Complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting back to work, and having to hear a complaint.

"So how did the kids react to you coming back?" Terezi asked that following Monday night, after both she and Vriska had gotte settled in.

"They were soooooooo happy I was back, and even more happy to learn about the baby." she replied, smiling.

"They knew we were together, right? I mean, not that it makes a difference or anything."

"Oh yeah, they know. None of them seem to think it any different that two girls are together having a baby. In fact-"

Vriska was cut off just then as the phone rang.

"Probably just John and Karkat checking in. Hold that thought." Terezi said, as Vriska rose to get the phone. She paused her typing to listen in.

"Hello?"

Vriska's smile faded almost immidiately.

"Yes, I'm her teacher. What's-"

Ok, so it wasn't the daily call from the guys.

"Yeah, my partner and I are having a baby. But how does it affect-"

She sighed, being cut off again. Terezi's interest was peaked now.

"That's a problem? Look, I don't care if  _you_  dont approve, sir, but  _she_  can make her own choices."

Vriska listened, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh? Well, your daughter really doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

Another brief pause.

"Fine, take her out if you want. I'm not changing my mind."

Terezi frowned now.

"You're only hurting- oh yeah, yeah, just so long as you're not there."

A small brief smile from Vriska before the frown came back.

"Alright, goodbye."

She hung up with a sigh, and walked back to the table.

"What's the problem, here?" Terezi asked.

"One of my student's dads is bugged by the idea of us having a baby together, says we're ruining society. That's not really what bugged me, though. He said he might take her out of my class because of it."

"That's dumb."

"And she's not even bothered by the idea! You know how kids are, they don't see something as a problem until their parents tell them to."

Terezi nodded. "I doubt he'll take her out, this will probably blow over by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

* * *

The next day, to Vriska's pleasure, the student was still with her. Except she said nothing all day.

"So he let her stay, but I guess she's not talking now." Vriska told John and Karkat later that day over dinner.

"Because you two are together having a baby? That's really dumb." John said, frowning now.

"Don't let it bother you, I'm sure it'll work out, soon. Whether he likes it or not." Karkat said.

"I really hope so, his daughter is so bright. I'd be sad to see her go. But I guess we'll just have to see."


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time, and a question comes up. 4 months now.

"When will I be able to feel it?" John asked, already holding one hand on the side of Vriska's belly.

"I don't know why you haven't yet, Terezi usually always does when we lay in bed talking to it."

"Because it responds to voices. Talk to it, John." Terezi told him.

John leaned in close to her belly and cleared his throat.

"Hi, baby. I'm your Uncle John, the blabbermouth. I can't wait to meet you! Can you hear me?"

"Can it really hear you guys?" Karkat asked. He was not so familiar with the process.

"It can hear, yes. It's starting to know our voices well. And it looks like it heard John's here, too. Did you feel it just now?" Vriska asked.

"I did! Wow, it feels so real. Come feel, Karkat, it's so cool!" John said, raising his head from her belly and grinning.

"That's okay, John, you go ahead."

"She won't be pregnant forever. Go feel it, fuckass." Terezi said, grinning too.

"Easy, I don't want that being it's first word. But yeah, come feel it, Karkat." Vriska encouraged.

He sighed, but got up and sat on Vriska's other side.

"Put your hand next to John's, I doubt you'll get close and personal with my belly."

Karkat hesitated, and John grabbed his hand and put it by his own.

"Say hi, uncle Karkat." John said in a sing-song voice.

"Um...hi, there. Can't wait to see you." Karkat muttered. His face lit up a moment later. "Was that it?"

"That was it. See, it loves you guys already."

"Okay, that is pretty cool." Karkat said, a small smile on his face.

"Told you!" John said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah...okay wait, I have a question. I don't know if you've thought of this already, Vriska, and I'm sorry if it's still a sore spot, but...are you guys ever gonna tell this one it was a twin?"

There was a brief pause.

"I  _did_  think of that, the night we were in the hospital. I was thinking, maybe...but not when it's too young, you know? Maybe around it's teen years." Vriska said, and looked to Terezi. She looked deep in thought.

"That's probably a good idea, Vriska. I mean, sorry if it's a little soon to ask, but-"

"No, I understand. I think it's got the right to know...if it wants to know."

"If it asks sooner, for some reason?" Terezi piped up.

"We'll just have to be honest with it. I don't want us to be parents who keep things from kids...well, depending on the thing."

"I think you guys are gonna be amazing parents." John said.

"Well, thank you John. We hope so." Vriska said.

Terezi nodded. "We'll see."


	12. Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower! Finally a longer chapter! :)

"Terezi, why do we have to go out today? It's Saturday, and I just want to stay in bed allllllll day." Vriska moaned from the bed, the blanket pulled up to her chin.

Terezi chuckled. "Sorry, lazy butt, but you can't today. John and Karkat are already on their way."

Vriska groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head. "Why?"

"Because today, the official start of the 5th month, they're throwing us-"

Vriska suddenly threw the blanket back down. "Not a baby shower, right?"

Terezi smiled. "That's right! Now come on, we have to get ready."

"I can't go, I'm sick." Vriska then made a pitifully fake cough.

"Oh, boo. Normally, I'd be with you, but we're already late, and John insisted, so..."

Vriska groaned again, but started moving after this. The two of them got ready somewhat fast, and when John's blue car pulled up out front, the to of them piled in the back with Dave, who was already residing there.

"Glad you guys could make it...almost half an hour late."

"Sorry, Dave, but it's not easy getting ready when you're pregnant." Vriska shot back.

"Or when you're blind.  _Or,_ here's another one, when it's Saturday and your pregnant partner doesn't want to get out of bed." Terezi added.

"The important thing is, you guys are here and ready now." John said, breaking the spat. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Happy Baby Shower!" the whole group cheered once Vriska and Terezi had entered the small apartment. Though it wasn't a surprise, they acted as if it was.

The apartment had been decorated with baby blue and pink streamers. A blow-up stork stood next to the snack table, with yellow balloons tied to it's beak and tail. The snack table was decorated with the same colors, and instead of cups, plastic bottles stood by the punch bowl. Animal crackers and goldfish crackers sat in little bowls on the table, kid food.

"I still think the bottles as cups were a bit much." Karkat muttered.

"I just went by what was in the baby books." John said, proudly.

"News travelled fast, and once we all heard, we all wanted to help, so we set this all up in just over a day." Jade said, grinning her toothy smile.

"And we're all here together again, this time under more happier circumstances." Nepeta piped up.

"You guy did a great job, everything looks amazing." Vriska said.

"And that's not all. We've got some games to play, and then everyone's probably gonna get all huggy and it's gonna get all girly in here. Maybe I'll take us guys out to get some drinks or something so we can retain our manliness, and then-"

"Dave, you're ranting again." Jade interrupted him.

"I'm just telling it how it is, I know how these things go. Baby showers are women things. I'm really just here for the animal crackers."

" _Anyways_ ," John stole the attention back, "I want to give our gift before things get crazy."

"You guys-"

"Don't interrupt the man, Vriska. Yes, he did. Besides, can you say no to that buck-toothed fella?"

Vriska sighed.

"Okay, so being the blabbermouth uncle that I am, I actually talked to everyone about this gift, and I think I got everyone's approval. So, here you go."

He held out a small package to Vriska. She took it and opened it slowly. Tears immidiately sprung in her eyes.

It was a picture frame with a very special picture in it, the one that had started it all. The picture of the two tiny blips showing what the doctor had shown them that day, twins. Written across the top in small silver letters,  _In Rememberance and Celebration_.

"Aw, you guys...Terezi, it's a picture frame with the first picture of the twins, with "In remembrance and celebration" across the top..." Vriska said, her voice breaking.

"That was so sweet. Thank you, guys." Terezi said for them, as she hugged her teary-eyed partner. John joined the hug.

"I told you guys it would get all huggy in here. Let's play some games now, get the energy flowing, not the tears." Dave said.

* * *

"Okay, so now that all the bets are in, gather around all, let's talk about this." Dave said a while later, as everyone stood around the betting board. There were 12 written bets.

"Wait, 12 bets? But there's only 10 of us here." Feferi pointed out.

"Alright, who's the wise guys who voted twice?" Dave asked. Rose snickered in the back.

"I should of known! Rose, keep your drinks at home so you remember you bet already!"

"It wasn't me, Dave, I was just laughing at the circumstances. And, I haven't even had a drink today." she said, still smiling.

Dave glared at her, but dismissed it. "Right then. Feferi? Nepeta? Karkat? Come on, someone's gotta fess up."

"Cool your jets, Dave, it's only a game." Jade said.

"Just a game? This isn't just a game, Jade, this is big buisness! It-"

"Oh my God, just get to it, fuckass." Karkat said. "So someone bet twice, big deal."

Dave groaned. "Fine. Alright, bringing up the first bet is Anon 1, who thinks it will be born at 40 weeks, and at 7 pounds. John, write these down, we're really gonna see who's closest."

"And what exactly is the point of this?" Kanaya asked.

"It's a betting game. I'm buying the one who's closest dinner. Next, Anon 2 with 39 weeks..."

* * *

"So who do you guys think'll be the closest?" John asked later, on the drive home.

"It depends what the baby thinks." Vriska answered.

"Although, I really hope the Anon who guessed it was 9 pounds wont get it." Terezi said.

"I dont think that was a serious bet. Maybe that's why there were 12, someone made a real and fake bet." Karkat said.

"That makes sense. And that's actually a fun idea." Vriska said.

"Did you guys have fun today, though?" John asked.

"It was definately worth getting out of bed for, yes." Vriska said, smiling.

"I told you it would be." Terezi said, also smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you guys had fun. John and I were really hoping you'd like it."

"Are there any more plans for this weekend, or can we sleep in tomorrow? Not that we dont love plans with you guys, of course." Vriska asked.

"I don't think there's anything else, but I guess we'll see." John said.


	13. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strange dream. Apparently some mothers have these before giving birth. Thank you, research. Also, I wrote this one while under the influence of too much caffeine, which is why the ending is funny. It's probably not as funny regularly. Okay, here goes.

_It's dark. Something is different. You don't know what yet. You exit the dark room (well, you assume it's a room) and out into a lighter hallway. There's a low whimpering sound coming from behind the door. Curiously, you open the door. It's a nursery. An obnoxiously large drawing of a clown is painted on one wall. A white crib stood in the center of the room. That's where the whimpering is coming from. You walk to the crib and peer over the side to see what's inside, making the whimpering sound. It's a...puppy? A puppy swaddled in a blue blanket. Suddenly there's a laugh behind you and you turn to see John and Terezi standing in the doorway._

_"It was a puppy after all! Can you believe that?" Terezi asked._

_"A puppy! You guys had a puppy!" John said, rather gleefully._

_"That's impossible. People can't have puppies." you hear your own voice echoing._

_"Well, we did, and it's national news! The first couple to have a puppy!"_

_"No, no that's impossible. It's-"_

A loud ring startled Vriska out of her dream. She gasped. The phone rang a second time, and she groaned.

"Vriska? Is that-" Terezi started, sounding as sleepy as her.

"The phone. We've really got to unplug the bedroom one." she said, and leaned over to answer it, remnants of the dream still floating around in her head.

"Yeah?"

"Vriska?"

Of course it was John.  _A puppy! You guys had a puppy!_

"What's up? I hope it's important."

"I was gonna invite you guys to a picnic, if you wanna come. It's in an hour in the park."

"An hour? But it's-"

"It's 11:30. We've almost wasted half the day!"

Vriska yawned. "That's it, John, you're the designated weekend baby-sitter. We were still asleep, but you sound chipper as ever. Come over as early as possible, Saturdays and Sundays."

"You got it! But really, are you guys coming today?"

"I think we're gonna stay in bed today, John. Yesterday was fun and all, but we have work, and I've just had a bad dream-"

"About?"

"One of those ones the baby books warn about. Giving birth to a puppy or other animal, instead of a baby. You were there, actually. You and Terezi."

Terezi made a noise next to her in bed.

"Wow, that's interesting. What if it's your conscience telling you you should get a dog?"

"We're not getting a dog, it's just the hormones. If anything, we'd probably get something easy, like a fish."

Terezi snickered.

"Alright then. Well, Vriska, we'll talk soon. Tell Terezi I said hi, and do consider a pet, it might make your little family complete."

"I'll do that, thanks, John. Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up with a sigh, and lay back in bed, covering her eyes.

"What was that all about?" Terezi asked.

"Well, let's see...it started with John asking us to the park and ended with the idea of us getting a pet. And all before my morning caffeine."

"A pet actually might be a good idea. Besides the baby, it'll be something else to keep us entertained."

"You're serious? What kind of pet were you thinking? Gosh, all this because I dreamed we had a puppy instead of a baby."

Terezi laughed. "Is that what it was? You were mumbling in your sleep before the phone rang, something about 'it's impossible?'"

"Impossible for people to have puppies."

Terezi laughed again.

Vriska frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm laughing at the idea of people having puppies. Can you imagine? The chick in the delivery room, having to tell the doctor it's not a baby, but a puppy she's having? His face would be priceless!"

"Terezi, it's not  _that_  funny." Vriska said, smiling anyways.

She was near tears now. "I know, I j-just can't s-seem to get the image o-out of my head! 'D-doctor, just so you know, it's a puppy, n-not a baby.'"

Vriska laughed now. "Okay, okay, that is pretty funny. What would the doctor say to that?"

Terezi sniffed and tried getting herself under control before talking. "It would be the expression on his face, rather than what he'd say. What  _could_ he say?"

" _'Oh shit, I'm about to deliver a puppy?'"_

"Nah, that'd be what the girl would say. The doctor would probably just be speechless the whole time!"

"Yeah, until it's over and he'd be standing there, holding a puppy swaddled in a blanket and a tiny cap."

This hit both of them as extremely funny, and they held each other as they laughed, nearly got over it, thought of it again, and then broke into the giggles again.

It was a vicious cycle that lasted almost five minutes, until the giggles finally disolved, and they wiped the tears away with the backs of their hands.

"Did we really just laugh at that idea that hard?" Vriska asked, sighing.

"I think we did. And you know what? We needed it." Terezi said.

"Best laugh we've had in a while. And it wasn't even  _that_  funny."

"Let's not tell anyone, that was definately a had-to-be-there moment."

"Agreed." Vriska said.

"So how about we consider getting a pet?" Terezi asked, changing the subject.

"We'll have to think about it. What were you thinking?"

"Not a  _fish_ , those things die if you look at them wrong."

"Small animals smell bad."

"So maybe a dog or cat?"

"As long as it'd be a small breed, that might work." Vriska said.

"Wow, a baby and a pet. We're the luckiest couple ever."

Vriska leaned over and kissed Terezi's cheek. "You know it."

"So, are we really gonna spend all day in bed?"

Vriska smiled mischeviously. "We'll see."


	14. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a pet. Because the idea was too tempting to ignore. Also because this is pretty much how we got our cat, just jumping into it.

"So only after half a day of consideration, we're really going to get a pet?"

"You bet. The idea was too tempting to ignore. Besides, an animal would suit the place nicely." Vriska said.

"Suppose one of us is allergic?"

"Are you allergic to cats?"

"No."

"Are you allergic to dogs?"

"No."

"Then I don't see the problem here."

"Vriska, we're just jumping into this. I mean, we thought about the baby almost a year before-"

"A baby and a pet are two entirely different things. Sometimes you just gotta go for something, like getting a pet spur of the moment. Maybe we can even call it that, Spur."

Terezi was quiet a moment. "If you pick it, I get to name it."

Vriska smiled. "There's the Terezi I know and love. Deal. This will be great, really. We're getting a pet!"

"Alright. Now next question, dog or cat?" Terezi asked.

"A cat really would be better suited. Seeing as cats are more solitary creatures, it wouldn't feel as ignored once the baby came."

"A nice fat orange tabby that would sit on our windowsill and ignore us until it wanted food or love. That actually sounds pretty good."

"We'll have to see what they have, but I like it, too."

* * *

They didn't need to go too far in the Cat House before falling in love.

He was about three months old, and seemed the most lively of the kitten bunch. His eyes were big and his meow was loud. This cat was definately the one.

"So what name were you thinking?" Vriska asked a few minutes later, while they waited for the shelter workers to bring the cat to the front so they could pay and get his license.

"I'd need to hold him and see. A name will come."

No one else was waiting in the front room, and they heard the kitten's meows coming from the box from the hallway.

"Alright, you two are adopting the three-month-old orange tabby?" the shelter worked asked the girls.

"We are." Vriska answered.

"Okay, I have some paperwork for you, and he'll need to be taken back real quick to be microchipped. It'll make it so if he gets out, we can find him."

The girls nodded. Vriska was handed the clipboard with paperwork and the cat meowed again as he was lifted from his box and taken behind the desk and then into the office.

"What's the paperwork about?"

"Name, address, zip code, if we promise to take care of him, you know. Basics." Vriska said, scribbling with the pen. They couldn't see or hear the cat or the shelter man.

"Hope he's alright." Terezi muttered.

"He'll be fine. I cant wait to bring him home."

"After we get him some food and a collar."

"And most likely run into a friend or two. You know how it goes, we go out and do something big, and usually run into someone we know."

Terezi nodded. "I know, alright."

Another loud meow, and they saw their kitten again.

"Okay, he's all set. Soon as you're done with that paperwork, he's all yours."

* * *

"Ooooh, you guys got a cat!" Nepeta cooed, cradling the cat and scratching him under his chin. He purred.

"That's right. But it's a long story." Terezi said.

"How's he doing so far?" Nepeta asked, continuing to scratch the cat.

"Haven't taken him home yet, we needed food and things. Wait, why are you here, Nep? You don't have pets?" Vriska asked.

"I actually do! I bought a betta for company a few weeks ago, and came to get him food."

"Oh."

"Maybe when your cat is adjusted, we'll come to visit!" she said, grinning.

"That'd be cool."

"Anyway, he's a very sweet cat. But you should take him back before I fall in love and take him."

Nepeta held him out, and Vriska took him back. He snuggled back against her belly, and meowed quietly.

"Thanks, Nepeta. Since we saw you first, you could spread the news, if you want."

She smiled. "I'll do that. The group will know by tomorrow!"

"We just can't keep things secret, can we?" Terezi asked, once Nep had walked away out of earshot.

"I guess not."

"So shall we take him to his new home?"

"Let's do it." Vriska said, smiling.

"I have a name for him, by the way." Terezi said, as they started walking to the pet food isle.

"Do you? Care to share?"

Terezi grinned. "Spur."

Vriska smiled. "I like it. Spur, the cat."

"Suits him nicely."

Spur meowed.

"I think he likes it, too."

"Hopefully."


	15. Games and Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John proposes a weekly idea for them, and nicknames are brought into it.

"This baby's never gonna come." Vriska said with a sigh as she stroked the cat, who was laying on her belly. She was stretched out on the couch. They were both home from work, and the cat had been with them for three days now.

"Don't be too anxious, we dont want it coming too early." Terezi said. She was busily typing away, transcribing her reports. "Besides, didn't we think the cat would be a good distraction for a while?"

"He is, it would just be nice to have the kid here, too."

"We haven't even gotten the nursery ready. Or talked about maternity leave and vacation days with our jobs. In fact-"

"Okay, okay. We still have a lot to do. Baby can stay, the cat's nice."

Spur meowed lazily as she scratched behind his ears.

"I just can't believe John and Karkat haven't been here to see him yet." Terezi said.

"Maybe they're, oh what's the word,  _bus_ y?"

Terezi paused her typing. "Since when are they busy?"

"Their jobs might have gotten busier."

The sound of clicking keys filled the room again. "I doubt it."

"Who knows."

There was a comfortable silence that followed, broken only by the cat's purring and Terezi's typing. But it only lasted a couple minutes, until the doorbell rang.

"Who do you suppose?"

"The boys, maybe?" Vriska replied, sitting up and scooping up the cat. She got off the couch and went to the door. She found her guess correct; John and Karkat stood on the porch.

"Hi, Vriska! You wouldn't believe how busy our jobs suddenly are! We both got called for overtime. Aww, is this the new little arrival?" he said, reaching his hand out to the cat in her arms. He sniffed John fingers.

"Yep, this is him. His name is Spur."

"Cuz he was a spur of the moment buy." Terezi piped up from inside.

"Come in, guys. Tell us all about this 'overtime' stuff." Vriska said, stepping aside. John and Karkat came in, and Vriska closed the door. She went to sit on the couch with John as Karkat and Terezi pulled up chairs.

"Overtime is stupid. And we didn't even get paid that much more. It was a complete waste of time." Karkat said, as he helped Terezi with her chair.

"That does sound stupid." Vriska said, frowning.

"You know it. But let's not talk about it anymore. How have you guys been? How's baby? And this adorable little guy?" John asked, offering his hand to the cat again. He licked John's finger and meowed.

"The usual. Work's ok, baby's still kicking, and the cat's adjusting." Terezi answered in a breath.

"Pretty much."

"I have an idea, to get us out of this rut it sounds like we're all in." John said.

"John, for the last time, they probably won't want to. No one else likes  _Charades_  or  _Pictionary_ like you do." Karkat told him.

"Hey, you don't know that. So what do you say, girls? Weekly game night?"

"Well, it would be something to look forward to, at least until the baby came."

"I hate both those games, but it would be fun to hear the three of you play it out." Terezi said, grinning.

"Looks like we're having a game night, then! Told you, Karkitty." John said, smiling smugly at his partner. Karkat didn't return the smile.

"Hey, whoa, what did I tell you about that name?" Karkat said, instead blushing a bit.

"Aw, relax. Everyone has nicknames they act like they don't like, but really do." John said. Karkat made a face.

"I used to call Vriska 'Blueberry'." Terezi piped up.

"She used to call me that when we were dating in high school. I didn't like it as much as she did."

"Actually, I may bring it back, I forgot how cute it was." Terezi said, smiling.

"Looks like we're in the same boat about nicknames,  _Karkitty._ " Vriska said, teasingly. Karkat huffed.

"Blueberry and Karkitty. They're both adorable nicknames." John said.

"Aren't they?" Terezi said. "They fit them so well."

"Okay, that's enough with nicknames!" Karkat growled. "Let's move on!"

John and Terezi laughed, but John did change the subject.

"So what day is least busy for you guys?"

Vriska and Terezi thought a moment before answering.

"Wednesdays?"

John smiled. "Works for us."

" _Charades_ and  _Pictionary_ , then?" Vriska asked.

"What if we changed it weekly? It'd get boring if we played the same things. Maybe we could also bring in  _Would You Rather_  and  _Truth or Dare_?"

"So long as we wouldn't have to get up or do any hard activity, sure." Terezi said.

"Done. Yay, we're having a game night!" John cheered.

"The baby will definately start recognizing all your voices if we do this. And, like we said, it's something to look forward to. I'm happy." Vriska said.

"You're happy now,  _Blueberry_ , but just wait until we're actually playing." Karkat said.

Vriska smiled. "We'll just have to see, won't we,  _Karkitty_?"

Karkat growled under his breath as the other three laughed.


	16. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first game night. Would You Rather quickly turns into Truth or Dare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm terribly sorry (not) for the bad jokes in this one. Because everyone knows you can't keep Truth or Dare clean. ;)

John and Karkat arrived a little after 5 pm the next Wednesday for the first game night. John was holding a small book, and Karkat had a bag of chips.

"We brought our  _Would You Rather_ book and snacks." he announced at the doorstep.

"Great, come on in, guys." Vriska said, stepping aside to let them in. Terezi was sitting on the couch with the cat, who was asleep on her lap. Vriska sat next to her once the guys had come in, and they pulled chairs up to the couch.

"Hope you guys are ready to play." John said, sitting on his chair with his book in his lap.

"Oh, we are."

"Great. We'll start with an easy one." John said, opening the book and flipping to a random page. "Ok, would you rather melon ball your right eye out, or drive spikes into your kneecaps with a sledgehammer?"

"And how exactly is that an easy one?" Vriska asked.

"Much easier than  _some_ of the decisions in here." John said.

"I don't understand this game." Terezi piped up.

"They give two options and you pick which you'd rather do." Vriska explained.

"It's the best game with the most difficult decisions you'll never have to make." Karkat said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So melon ball your eye or drive spikes into your kneecap?"

"Well..."

"Melon ball." John answered. "No wait, kneecaps...oh, I don't know."

"Skip. Next one, Karkitty." Terezi said.

Karkat groaned. "Fine, but don't call me that."

"But it's cute!" John piped up, smiling.

Karkat ignored him, and turned the page. "Would you rather only be able to text yourself, or not be able to tell the difference between babies and muffins?"

"What the hell kind of game is this, anyway?" Vriska asked.

"A fun game, now pick one."

"No, this game is stupid. Let's play something else."

"Truth or Dare?" John suggested.

"Truth." Vriska said.

"Hold up, I want an answer to the last question before we switch games." Karkat said.

"In the bedroom-"

"Only be able to text myself." Terezi answered.

"Wait, stop, we're playing two games here!" Karkat yelled over them. "Terezi, you don't even text anyway. Vriska, don't encourage him. John what the hell kind of question were you going to ask?"

"What they call each other in the bedroom." John said, blushing a bit.

"Like, sexually in the bedroom, or just like, pet names?"

"...Sexually."

"Wow, John, what happened to your innocent little game night plan?" Vriska asked, smirking.

"Everyone knows truth or dare can't be kept clean. Especially now that we're older."

"Skip. Karkat, truth or dare?" Vriska asked.

"Come on, Vriska, you can't skip  _every_  question." Terezi said.

"You want them to know what we call each other?"

"Only if we get to ask  _them_ a question like it, too."

John and Karkat shared a quick look, and nodded.

" _Fine_." Vriska sighed. "What was the question, then, John?"

"It was, uh, who tops in bed?"

"Whoa, hang on, you can't change the question. I may be blind, but my hearing hasn't been affected at all." Terezi said.

"Why do you even care, John?" Karkat asked.

"Well, I mean, if we get to get personal, I thought I'd dive deeper." he said, and looked down at his hands. "Of course, it probably means they'll get deeper, too..."

"You best believe it." Vriska said, smiling. "Now, your answer. Before the baby, I used to top mostly...but now..."

She glanced at Terezi, who was grinning silently as she pet the cat.

"Oookay." John said. "Your turn."

"Karkat, truth or dare?" Terezi asked.

"What do you think?" he mumbled.

"Does John do any roleplay in bed?"

Karkat groaned like it was the worse thing in the world. "You don't want to know."

"Cameron Poe." John said, grinning. "Aka, Nic Cage in  _Con Air_."

"You guys roleplay  _Con Air_?" Vriska asked, looking confused.

John laughed and Karkat groaned.

"Don't get me fucking started. I swear to God. Well, it's actually not too bad, until he pulls the goddamn ' _put the bunny back in the box_ ' line."

John snorted. "That's the best part."

"It was funny the first couple times, I admit, but then it got really stupid."

"What about you girls, any roleplay?" John asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, maybe. But it's not as stupid as  _Con Air_ roleplay." Vriska said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, because at least roleplaying with handcuffs is more realistic." Terezi answered.

"Handcuffs, huh? That's kinda cool." John said.

"Don't even think about it, fuckass." Karkat growled.

"Hey, are we still going with personals?" Terezi asked.

"Depends on the question." Vriska answered, arms crossed over her belly.

"When did you guys fall in love?"

"Me and...John here?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah."

"It was about the same time you guys did, remember back in high school when our group was bigger? Before some of the guys went off to the army and God knows where else..." John trailed off.

"To answer your question, right before Senior year."

"That's exactly when-"

"When you girls did too, yeah. I believe fate brought us all together around that time." Karkat said. "It's like it was meant to be, or something."

"Wow, this went from dirty to beautiful real fast." Vriska said.

"It did work out nicely." John said.

"Let's call it quits, just to keep it on a high note. Do you guys have dinner plans? We could order a pizza to be delivered."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. If you let us go in halfway on it." Karkat offered.

"You got it, Karkitty."

He made a face. "Alright, Blueberry, lets see how much you like it."

The two of them ended up going back and forth with nicknames until the pizza arrived, 45 minutes later.

* * *

"Tonight was fun." Terezi said a while later, after their friends had gone, and they were getting ready for bed.

"It was. We sure learned something about our friends, though." Vriska added.

"And them, about us."

Vriska smiled. "Hey, Terezi, would you rather roleplay with handcuffs or as Nic Cage?"

She chuckled. "I still don't see the appeal of that game, but handcuffs, hands down."

"Ok, would you rather top or bottom?"

Her grin faded, just a bit. "Vriska, are you asking rhetorically or seriously?"

Before she could answer, in one quick move, Terezi found her arms pinned down on the bed. And a moment later, Vriska whispered in her ear.

"We'll see."


	17. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepping the baby's Nursery with help from the boys (part 1)

"Okay, what color are we making this nursery?" Vriska asked, more to herself, as she browsed color options on her laptop.

"Mm...red." Terezi replied lazily from the couch. Vriska was a little surprised to hear her answer, she thought Terezi was asleep. One arm was draped over her eyes, glasses resting on her slowly rising and falling chest.

"I thought you were asleep, but I knew that would be your choice."

"Nah, just resting...let me guess, you want to do it blue?" Terezi asked, her arm still draped over her eyes.

"We should do it a mix of red and blue, stripes or polka-spots or something."

"That could work. But I suppose this means we have to buy paint now."

"And we shouldn't delay buying the crib any longer, probably. So a crib and paint."

"Let's make it a trip." Terezi said, taking her arm away to put her glasses on, and sitting up. "Call John and Karkat, and we can all meet at the store for the things."

"Sounds good. I'm sure they'll be happy to come." Vriska said.

* * *

"Blue and red are gonna be perfect!" John said, as he lifted both cans off the shelf and into the cart.

"We hope so. What do you think would look better, stripes or polka-spots?" Vriska asked.

"They both sound good...we can think about it while we're shopping." John answered.

"What's next on the list, Karkat?" Terezi asked.

"Oh, I see you guys have given up on my nickname." he said, smiling. "Well, we got paint, so now we need-"

"Well, well, well, if it isnt the happy couples." came a voice form behind them. It took all of about three seconds to realize who it was. "Doing some shopping are we?"

"Hey, Dave. Shopping, indeed."

"Aw, blue and red are gonna be terrific colors!" Jade said, appearing by Dave and peering onto the cart.

"We're hoping so. What are you guys doing here?"

"The usual, shopping. Actually, I'm not sure what 'usual' shopping is, since we never seem to get it because Dave usually monologues so long, we forget what we're buying."

"I monologue because I can, Jade. But now that we have a  _list_ , maybe we wont forget as easily now."

"Okay, so what's on the list?" Jade asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Dave's smile faded. "I thought you had it."

"Nope, you said you'd grab it."

Dave sighed. "This, right here, is exactly why we can't have nice things."

"Nevermind, Dave, we can stop another day. We're not dangerously low on anything. And now we can help our friends shop." Jade said.

"I like how you're not even concerned about the list. Strategic planning made us that list. What if there's no apple juice at home? What if we die of hunger because we forgot to buy food or beverages? Then what, Jade? We'd be the laughingstock! Local couple die of hunger and thirst because they forgot their shopping list, more at 11. The shops will feel guilty and want to send us life-time supplies, but can't because we'll be dead."

"God, do you have to listen to a rant everytime something goes awry, Jade?" Karkat asked.

She sighed. "Dont even get me started."

"Don't get you started? Don't get  _me_ started!" Dave said.

"Yeah, let's not get him started again. Sorry, Dave. Okay, what else do we need?" John asked.

"Paints, check...oh, we were also gonna finally get the crib." Terezi said.

"And anything else that might be good." Vriska added.

The six them started heading towards the baby things while Dave continued grumbling under his breath. They were ignoring him now, though.

* * *

Once a crib had been chosen and the shopping was finished, Jade and Dave bid them farewell to go get their shopping done. The remaining four of them headed off back to the small apartment, with supplies and lunch, to start preparing the baby's room.

Newspapers had been spread across the floor of the tiny, one windowed room, and th paint cans were brought in. The crib box was brought in, and leaned against the wall, to be assembled after the painting was done.

"How are we gonna do this?" Vriska asked from the doorway, hands resting on her belly.

John and Karkat were on their knees in the middle of the room, trying to get the paint lids off. The newspaper shifted under them noisily as they worked.

"We could all paint something different and unique on each wall. It would be personal art instead of going by a theme, you know?" Terezi suggested.

Before they could answer, Spur announced his arrival with a loud meow, as he weaved through Vriska's legs and into the room. He sat in front of her and started licking his paw.

"Cat, you're going to get paint on you if you...stay!" John said, the last word emphasized as he finally pried the lid off. A few drops of red paint flew out of the can and onto Karkat's arm, just as he got his lid, too. He didn't notice, as he was too busy finally getting his own paint can lid off.

"Alright, the lids are off, so we can start. Everyone do their own personal art, and we'll see what we end up with." Vriska said, handing paint brushes to the painters.

They all started their work, and the cat ended up staying.


	18. Crib

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepping the baby's nursery with help from the guys (part 2); I actually googled how to build a crib and loosely wrote what it said. Apologies if it's confusing.

Almost two hours, and eight pairs of blue-red hands later, everyone was finished.

John had combined the colors and had painted a smiling purple bunny, surrounded by red and blue stripes. The painting was only complete after he had signed, _love, Uncle John_ under it. Karkat had done a blue and red rainbow with an even amount of stripes, and the colors blended wonderfully together. Under the rainbow, he had drawn a blue lake, and some red sailboats sailing along. Terezi had made some impressive looking red and blue swirls, along with some more purple ones mixed in. And Vriska had painted some red and blue farm animals, complete with a red barn and blue pond. All the paintings looked nice, and they were all different.

"Alright, so we'll wait for the paint to dry, then put the crib together?" John asked, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead, making a line of purple there. Vriska and Karkat snickered.

"That's right. Also, that purple across your forhead looks really nice." Vriska said, still smiling.

"How did it get on the  _back_ of my hand, though?" John asked, pulling a washcloth from his back pocket to wipe it off.

"That's just one of the mysteries of paint." Terezi said.

"I don't know about you guys, but all this painting has made me hungry. I'm gonna go break into that sandwich stuff we got." Karkat said, wiping his hands on his own washcloth.

"That's a good idea, while we wait. Right behind you." Vriska said.

"Same." John and Terezi chirped in unison.

They all left the small, freshly-painted room together, all of them suddenly realizing how hungry they were.

* * *

"Okay, put that rod into this hole, and-"

"That's what she said." John said, giving Karkat a large grin again. Karkat was not amused.

"Dammit John, that was funny the first time, but now it's old." Karkat said, as the girls and John laughed.

"It's not my fault, Karkitty. These instructions just sound so dirty."

"Focus, John. We gotta get this thing built."

They had three sides connected and up, already. There was just the front to go.

"It's kinda cute when you're trying to be serious, Karkat." Vriska said, still smiling.

Karkat huffed. "Alright, alright. Seriously, though, let's do this.

"Read the next instruction." John said.

"Fine, but if you say 'that's what she said' again, I'm gonna pop you. Okay, attach the dropside rail to the crib ends and pull it to the highest postion."

The two of them together grabbed the droprail and put it in it's position.

"Okay, now hand me the screwdriver and we'll tighten the bolts."

John reached behind him and grabbed the screwdriver, and handed it to Karkat, who began tightening the bolts.

"It looks really great, guys. Well done." Vriska said.

"This room is coming together nicely, ideed. I'm sure the baby is gonna love it." John said.

"There we go, now just to make sure the kid doesn't fall out..." Karkat put the screwdriver down and pulled the droprail down; then back up, and heard it click into place. He pushed down gently on it to make sure it didn't fall, and smiled when it didn't.

"There we go, all set. The kid's gonna love it."

"Nice job, guys. Thanks."

"I can't see it, but I know it's wonderful." Terezi said.

"Too bad there's still, what, three months to go?" Karkat asked.

"Three months, yeah. It sounds long, but there's still lots of things we need to do before it comes." Vriska said, patting her middle.

"I wish we knew what it was. I feel bad calling it an it." John said, beding over to pick up some extra screws on the floor.

"That's just another thing to look forward to, finding out what it is." Terezi said.

"I still think it's a girl." Karkat said.

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, smiling. "Just a prediction."

* * *

"Hey, little one, guess what? We got your room started today. I hope you'll like red and blue." Terezi cooed to the side of Vriska's belly.

"I think you might be talking to it's feet. That's where the kicks come from, mostly." Vriska told her, smiling. As if to prove her point, there was a small kick a moment later, right where Terezi's hand was.

"Seems as though it can hear me, anyway. Hi, baby. I hope you're gonna like your room."

"It'll probably sleep with us in bed for the first little while, so we're not losing sleep over worrying about it breathing."

"Did that come from the baby book? It sounds like a new parent concern."

Vriska yawned. "Actually, yes, it's a very common concern. Plus, then we wont have to make trips in the middle of the night for feedings or changes."

"Mommy worries too much. You'll be a great baby, won't you? You'll let us sleep and not be too bossy about all that stuff?"

The baby kicked again, and Terezi smiled.

"I take that as a yes."

"I hope so." Vriska said.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep well." Terezi said, kissing Vriska's belly.

"And goodnight, Mommy. Sleep well."

Vriska chuckled. "Thanks. You, too. Goodnight."


	19. Check-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Feferi, talking about the baby. 7 months now. Sorry for the delay, but I finally got myself on top of school-work and now there's time for writing again. c:

Feferi came over a few days after they finished with the nursery for a check-up. She would now be coming more regularly, since they were now two months away from the birth.

"So are there any concerns or anything since we talked last?" she asked over her coffee. The three of them were at the table talking over drinks.

"No, I don't think so. Is there anything extra we should be doing or anything?" Vriska asked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, and you should be fine. Have you started thinking about taking time off?"

"Not yet, I don't want to think about leaving the kids with a sub."

"I keep telling her to start thinking of it, but she always tries to change the subject. I've even started considering what days I was going to take off already." Terezi said, and sipped her coffee.

Feferi nodded. "Right, see Vriska? You gotta think ahead."

"There's still two months to go, it'll be fine."

"Just start thinking about it. You don't have to yet, but eventually, you will. Now, are you ready to check how the baby's doing?"

"Ready. Just the usual stuff, heartbeat and everything?"

"Yup. Just to make sure it's grown appropiately and everything." Feferi said, setting her cup down and reaching for her supplies.

"What do you think it is?" Terezi asked, as Feferi pulled things out of her bag.

"As a midwife, I've learned multiple theories to try to guess what it is, but with this one..." she paused, looking at Vriska's belly, "I can't say."

"Karkat and John said girl, I said girl, but-"

"But I'm still undecided. Either way, we'll be happy, of course." Terezi finished.

"Of course." Feferi agreed. "Okay, first we'll check the heartbeat."

"It kicked right when you said that."

Feferi chuckled. "Hi baby, do you not want to be bothered right now? I'm sorry, but we gotta see how you are."

Vriska lifted her shirt over her belly and Feferi placed the heart rate monitor on her lower belly, and lowered her head to listen.

"Are there theories with the heart rate about what the baby is?"

"They're wives tales, but they say if it sounds like a train, it's a boy. If it sounds like a galloping horse, it's a girl. But I don't believe them since everyone monitors them differently." Feferi said, then paused and listened again. "But this baby's heartrate sounds just where it needs to be."

She sat up again, and put the doppler on the table near her cup. She turned back, and put her hand flat on Vriska's belly.

"Hi baby, can you give me a kick?" she cooed. Nothing happened.

"It's resting now, I guess."

"I'm not too surprised, they move alot and nap alot during this time. We must have caught it at the beginning of it's resting period."

"But it sounds okay?" Terezi asked.

"It sounds perfect. Nice and healthy little thing. You guys getting really excited?"

"We are, indeed. John and Karkat just helped us finish the nursery. It feels more real with each new thing."

Feferi smiled. "Pregnancy is such an exciting thing. And after the baby comes, it's even more exciting."

"And we're hoping you'll still be available for the birth." Terezi added.

"Just so long as I'm not with another woman, I will be. Which I shouldn't be, seeing as no one else has hired me. So yes, I'll be here, for sure." Feferi said, as she started to put her things away.

"And you'll always get to tell the kid you delivered it." Vriska pointed out.

"Oh yes, that's my life-long gift to it. We'll always have a special bond."

"I feel like today went pretty well. But I wish the baby would just come already." Vriska said, hugging her middle.

"In time. Start thinking of taking that time off, soon. Your baby will thank you."

"Thanks again, Feferi."

"Anytime. Call if you need anything. I'll be here."

* * *

"You may not be able to see what you're doing, but you still sure can give a good massage, you know." Vriska said, as Terezi continued rubbing her shoulders. She was giving her partner a massage later in bed.

"I do what I can. Specially to the lovely lady having my baby."

Vriska groaned, from the comment or the massage, Terezi didn't know. "Oh god, please do not break out into that song again."

Terezi grinned behind Vriska, and started humming. Vriska groaned again.

"I swear, Terezi..."

" _You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you...having my baby..."_

"You're so lame. And that song is so lame." Vriska muttered.

" _What a lovely way of saying how much you love me."_

"It doesn't even work, because it's not even-"

" _Having my baby..."_ Terezi whisper-sang, as her hands began moving towards Vriska's belly.

"Doesn't-"

She put one hand on each side, and started humming in Vriska's ear again. She was pretty relaxed from the massage, and sighed contently. Under Terezi's hand, as she continued humming to Vriska, the baby kicked lazily.

Terezi paused humming. "See, it likes the song."

"Only because it's you humming...keep going."

"Now you like it?"

"Only because this is the most peaceful moment we've had this entire pregnancy and I don't want it to end."

Terezi resumed humming, leaning in and putting her chin on Vriska's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes, both of them enjoying the moment.

"I hope we can still have moments like this  _after_  the baby comes." Vriska muttered after a while. Terezi turned her head slightly and kissed Vriska's ear.

"Me, too. But this may be the last time in a long time."

"Let's just enjoy this one for now."

They did just that.


	20. Final Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second (and final) game night with the guys before baby comes; doesn't get as deep this time.

"Okay, Truth or Dare, round two!" John said, as he and Karkat brought chairs to the couch.

"No weird ones like last time, okay, guys?" Vriska said, as she and Terezi got confortable on the couch.

"It was funny at first, but yeah, keep it PG." Terezi added.

"Fine, fine. First, an easy one. Vriska, truth or dare?" John asked.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to make me a sandwich." John said, grinning.

Vriska smiled, crossing her arms over her belly. "Nice try, John, but that doesn't count. Try again."

He was still smiling. "Fine, kiss Terezi then."

"Ooh, I'm so scared John, that's such a scary dare! Let me just do something I do everyday, anyway." she said, voice heavy with sarcasm, as she leaned over to kiss Terezi's cheek.

"It was supposed to be, because you had to do it in front of us."

"So scary." Vriska repeated, smirking.

"Karkitty, truth or dare?" Terezi asked next.

He made a face, but answered dare.

"I dare you to..." she thought a moment. "I dare you to not make eye contact with anyone for 10 minutes. Close your eyes."

He blinked. "Why?"

"See what it's like in my position...sort of." she said, smiling. Karkat shrugged, but did it anyway.

"I dare someone to draw something on his forehead." Vriska said.

"That's kind of like that game where you draw things on paper and tape it to someone's forehead, and give then clues to what it is." Karkat said.

"Let's play that instead!" John said, grinning. They all considered.

"That could be fun, but we'd need to make Terezi's easy-"

"Just describe it really well. I'm in." Terezi said.

"Me, too." Vriska said.

"So can I open my eyes, now? I'd like to play." Karkat said.

"Yeah! Okay, so you girls draw two somethings for us, and we'll draw two somethings for you. Collaborate, and meet us back in 10 minutes. Go!" John said, and the game started.

* * *

10 minutes later, the teams came together, and the game really began. John's (the girls decided together) was an airplane; Karkat's (a visual phrase) was a cucumber; Vriska's (decided by John) was a stork; and Terezi's (by Karkat) was a pretty impressive doodle of her stenography machine. The guys taped the girl's to their foreheads, and in turn, the girls taped the guy's to their foreheads. After much build-up, it was time to start.

"Is it bigger than a bread-box?" Vriska asked, to which she got a nod.

"Is it food?" Karkat's question was next, and he got a nod, too.

"Can you ride in it?" John asked, and you could tell he was thinking hard about his; he got confirmation and started thinking again.

"Does it help with everyday life?" Terezi asked, to which the guys collaborated in whispers; they finally agreed, and she got thinking, too.

The game had been going for only five minutes before John guessed his, and he watched, a large grin on his face, as the others tried to get theirs.

Vriska got hers next, with the clue, " _Where kids think babies come from_ ", and so Terezi and Karkat were next, going back and forth with questions between the two of them.

"Cool as a...come on, Karkat, it's a phrase. You're cool as a..." Terezi trailed off.

"Cool as a..." Karkat repeated, thinking. "I don't think I know that phrase."

John and Vriska wanted to help, but it was up to him and Terezi to guess their own.

"Okay, your turn. You see it- er, use it, almost every day." he hinted.

Terezi thought. "It couldn't be my machine, could it?"

"Maybe. Yes. You were a worthy oponent, Terezi." Karkat said.

"Wait, you still need yours, Karkitty." John said, as Terezi took her drawing off her forehead.

"I don't know, John. I guess I'm not as cool as a...cucumber!" he said, emphasis on the last word.

"You knew it this whole time?" Vriska asked.

"No, the phrase just came to me as she was guessing." Karkat said, as he reached up and took the drawing off his forehead, then looked at it. "Except this is a terrible cucumber drawing. It looks like a hot dog."

"It's a lovely drawing." Terezi said.

"Actually it's not too bad, coming from a blind person." John said. "But who thought this was a good airplane?"

"It's the one from  _Con Air._ I did it quickly, from memory." Vriska said. "And this stork is pretty good."

"Quick internet doodle." John said proudly.

"I'm keeping these drawings for a memory box I've been thinking of making." Vriska said.

"What else were you thinking of putting in there? Stuff we can show the baby later on?" John asked.

"Something like that." she replied.

"Well, that was actually pretty fun. Are we on again next week for another game night?"

"It all depends on the baby. But it should be okay."

"Now we'll have to think of another game. How do you guys feel about 'Spin the Bottle'?" John asked.

"Never. I'm not kissing any of you guys, no offense." Karkat said.

"Aw, but Karkitty..." John said, scooting in closer.

"John, if you come any closer, I'll make you sleep on the couch."

John scooted away immediately.

"We'll think of something. Maybe. And if not, these two game nights have been...interesting." Terezi said.

"That's one word for them." Vriska muttered.

"Thanks for having us again, girls. Be well, and of course let us know if the baby decides to come." John said, he and Karkat standing, and starting to put their chairs back.

"It was kicking the whole game, almost as if it was listening. We'll let you know."

"Bye, Spur!" John called at the door, but got no meow back. He then waved once more, and walked out.

"See you later." Karkat said, following John outside into the cool evening.

Vriska shut the door behind them, and turned back.

"Another fun game night." she said.

"Yeah. We'll have to play that game again. So that memory box, are you really going to consider making one?"

Vriska sat on the couch again, sighing and putting her hands over her belly, where she almost immediately got another kick. "Yeah, we'll see."


	21. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about taking time off (8 months)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one still has some to go, but I've decided to go for it, and write up notes for a sequel.

"Okay, but what if, in the middle of class, you suddenly went into labor? Then what, Vriska?" Terezi asked from the edge of the bed. She was rubbing her hands together and frowning, unaware that in less than a month, she'd be in the exact same position, but that time as their baby was born.

Vriska sighed. "We still have a month to go, it's fine."

"It's not fine, you stubborn woman. You could go into labor at any time, and that little interruption really doesn't make me feel any better at all."

"It was only a practice contraction. Feferi said they'll start a month before birth. And it didn't even hurt, it was just annoying."

"Still! Please, Vriska, just go maybe a week or two more, then take off?"

"Where did this sudden worry come from? You weren't this worried a week ago."

"I didn't know you were having practice contractions a week ago, that's why."

"Actually, I've only had like, five so far. All irregular, but all annoying. I'd still feel bad for leaving, though. They love feeling her kick and writing stories for her _._ "

"I'm sure he likes the attention, but-"

"Did I even tell you how I told the kids I as pregnant?" Vriska asked, cutting over Terezi. "I told them, 'We're getting a new student, boys and girls.' and they all looked around the room, them at me, and I had the little belly then, remember? It was after we lost the one...and they all looked at me and somehow got it and they all ran up to hug me, and that was also the day we got that complaint from the girl's father, remember? She's still in class, might I add. And they were all so happy and excited..." Vriska trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

Terezi was smiling a bit now. "That's a great way to tell them, I bet they loved it. But seriously, you don't need the stress of work and neither does he."

Vriska came out of her daze and looked at Terezi, still sitting on the edge of the bed. " _And_ we're gonna debate what it is over everything else?"

"Seriously, Vriska."

She sighed. "Fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll take off after this week. But you gotta let me just have this week so I can tell the kids and get some final things done before leaving."

Terezi smiled again. "Good. I'm doing the same thing, just to tie up the loose ends. And then we'll have some time to ourselves without the stress of work hopefully before he comes. It'll be great."

She brought her legs back up into bed, and reburied herself under the blanket next to Vriska. Vriska snuggled close to her and sighed contently.

"It's getting colder at night, now." Terezi said.

"It is, but if you're looking for an excuse to snuggle, just do it." Vriska said, smiling. Terezi snuggled close, laying her head over her partner's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I like this, the three of us all together, snuggled in bed." Vriska said, as she started lazily playing with Terezi's hair, and yawned.

"It's nice, indeed. I wish we could stay here forever."

"That'd be cool..."

"Wanna hear Feferi's newest 'fun fact' of pregnancy?" Terezi asked, to keep the conversation going.

"What? Is it weird?"

"Yeah. She told it to me when I was taking a drink and I almost spit all over the table."

"I'm not so sure I want to hear it now."

"She said-"

"Oh god, you're gonna tell me-"

"It's possible to have an orgasm while giving birth."

"How does that even work? You know what, I don't want to know. Nevermind."

"I asked her if she's ever seen it happen, and she told me about this one time-" Terezi began.

"Nope, I'm not listening, I don't hear this!" Vriska said, covering her ear with her free hand.

"-Where there was this hard delivery, and then she suddenly-"

"This is so weird."

"-She suddenly moaned and Feferi thought it was a moan of pain, but-"

"Can we not talk about orgasms during childbirth? It just seems so weird on so many levels. Like, those two words shouldn't be in the same sentence, I think."

"-but alas, she had an orgasm as she delivered her child."

There was a pause, before they both laughed.

"That sounded funnier than it probably was." Terezi said, speaking first.

"It's like the having puppies thing all over again. We must never speak of these to the guys."

"They wouldn't get them, anyway. Let's take these things to the grave with us."

"Agreed. Now, shall we go to sleep?" Vriska asked.

"Sleep? But it's early."

"9:30 isn't early for a court reporter, but it is for a pregnant teacher. Besides, I've got a long week of getting things tied up ahead of me. You do, too. So goodnight, my love, sleep well." Vriska said, and yawned again.

"Goodnight, Vriska. Goodnight, baby." Terezi said, slipping her hand over Vriska's belly, and making a lazy circle.

"Don't wile her up, I'll be up feeling kicks all night." Vriska mumbled.

"He'll stay calm, don't worry."

"I can't wait for her to come so I can win this ridiculous gender bet."

"Well, when I win, I won't brag  _too_  much."

"We'll see about that. Go to sleep, love."

Terezi eventually fell asleep, her hand still placed on Vriska's belly, and Vriska's hand placed on top of hers. The cat slept at the end of the bed at their feet, purring quietly. Little did they know that this quiet peacefulness at night would not last much longer.


	22. Two More Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the last week before they finally take time off.

"I know we said we'd do it every Wednesday, John, but this week is just too full. We're wrapping things up before taking time off, you know?"

John seemed to perk up over the phone. "At least you're finally taking time off! We can do the game night-"

"Or, you could just come to visit and hang out? Games are fun, but it'd also be fun to sit around and catch up, too." Vriska cut over him, as she shuffled through a stack of yesterday's ungraded tests. She'd have to go over those later.

"That's an idea. Karkat and I have some stories from work to tell you! I swear, Vriska, some people are just so dumb, it's insane! Like, today, for example-"

"Save it for when we hang out, John. I just wanted to call and let you know ahead of time we couldn't do it tonight. There's two more days left before we take off and Terezi and I are up to our elbows in paperwork." she said, and looked over the next stack of papers, this one smaller thankfully. Some instructions for the sub she'd started writing about lessons.

"I understand. So how'd the kids take your warning of this being the last week?"

"They weren't too happy about me leaving, but they were happy because I told them the baby was almost coming. Then they all proceeded to stop what assignment we'd been doing and start writing goodbye letters."

John laughed. "They sound like a great group."

Vriska smiled. "They are, the bunch of them. I'm gonna miss them."

"One day, after you go back to work and when she's big enough, I'll bring her to come visit your class. As the designated baby-sitter, of course."

"I'm sure the kids will love that. We've already talked about that actually, Terezi and I. She probably can't visit Terezi's work, but the school should be fine."

"Tell me when it's Show and Tell day and that's when I'll bring her."

"John, I teach 6th graders. They're too old for show and tell."

"Well, still. We'll make it a special day. Okay Vriska, I'll let you get back to your, what I imagine to be, mountain of paperwork. Tell Terezi I said hi when she gets home, and we'll talk later."

"Thanks, John, I will. Give our hello to that grumpy guy of yours, kay?"

John laughed again. "I will. Bye."

"Goodbye, John."

She hung up, and sighed, looking over the table again. The paperwork seemed to grow in the small time she was on the phone. She picked up the ungraded tests again, and browsed over them, before the sudden opening of the door startled her. It usually didn't; it just meant Terezi was home.

"Hey, how was work?" she asked, putting the tests back down again and turning around to face her. She looked aggrivated and tired.

"Terrible! That was the worse case I've ever had to sit through. That freaking liar should be given the electric chair, I swear to God! He was lying through his teeth the entire case, Vriska, and I wont stand for it."

"Good to see you, too."

Terezi sighed and put her bag down on the couch before finding her way to the table. Vriska grabbed her hand and hugged her close (as close as she could with her belly in the way) and kissed her forhead.

"I'm sorry you had a hard day. But only two more to go and then, we're off."

Terezi smiled. "I see you're feeling better about taking time off now."

"A bit, yeah. It'll be good to get away from all this paperwork."

"And it'll be nice to not see liars like the one today for a while. The case ended so I can show you what I mean, but later. What else do you have to do?"

"Write instructions, grade tests, and collect the goodbye letters. Doesn't sound like alot, but it sure feels like it. You?"

"I have the next two days to write this case out, then send it to the judge, and I'm done. Oh, did you tell John we can't do it tonight?"

"Good. Yeah, and he told me to tell you hi. After we're off, we'll just hang around and catch up. And he said he'll bring her to visit when she's big enough, as the designated baby-sitter."

"Sounds good. And I see he's rooting for a girl?"

"Not this again. It just needs to come already so this gender teaming thing stops. Does it even really matter?"

Terezi kissed Vriska now. "No, just as long as it's healthy."

Vriska smiled. "That's right."

A pause as they remained together, pressed against each other.

"I felt him kick just now." Terezi broke the silence.

"Yeah, guess this means she's awake. I better get to work before you start making her turn somersaults in there with your rediculous songs."

"Singing to babies in the womb is proven to make them calmer after birth. Like, if you were to play my 'ridiculous songs' to him while he's trying to fall asleep, he'll recognize and calm down...or maybe that's just with that Beethoven crap."

"I prefer your ridiculous songs over Beethoven anyway. Except that " _Havin' My Baby"_ song. I'm still mad at John for showing you that one."

"He likes it, though..."

"Terezi, I've really got to grade these tests..."

She started humming as Vriska pulled away and pulled up a chair and sat down. Terezi stood right behind Vriska, putting her arms around her neck and her chin on her shoulder. Vriska pretended to ignore her as she grabbed the pile of papers and started grading the first one.

"Incorrect...correct...correct..."

" _Havin' my baby...what a lovely way of showing how much you love me..."_

Vriska began humming quietly over Terezi's song, as she continued marking tests, a small smile on her face anyway.

_"Having my baby..."_

Vriska stopped humming and pretended to ignore her partner harder, focusing more on the tests she was grading. A  _B_  for the first kid. Next test...

"Come on, Vriska, you have all night to grade those. Let's cuddle...these three days have been very stressful, and we both need a little break."

"That's what next week is-"

"I know. But, come on."

Vriska sighed; it didn sound nice. But she had an idea.

"Why don't we save it for Friday night, and make it real special? A celebration of getting this week done and having time off for ourselves, you know?"

Terezi kissed Vriska's ear, a bit dissapointed, but seeing the advantage of it.

"That works. It'd probably be better anyway, you're right. Let's get to work."

Vriska smiled wanly. "Sorry. But it will be better to wait, you know? Make it more worth it."

Terezi smiled. "I get it, don't worry. Now, want to hear about this stupid liar I had to listen to today?"

Vriska smiled and paused her grading to listen. "Let's hear it."

Terezi began her story, which eventually turned into a rant, and by the end Vriska was as pissed as Terezi had been.

"That's really dumb, how can he even- gosh."

"And now I gotta relive it through this stupid report. I tell you, Vriska, this job sucks sometimes."

"You know, maybe we should just go cuddle, get away from this for a little bit."

"Really?"

"Come on, we'll see." Vriska said, standing and grabbing Terezi by the hand. She led her to the bedroom, where cuddling did in fact, happen.


	23. Bored

"It's so  _boring_  around here." Vriska complained again. She was laying back on the couch, with her arms folded over her belly, eyes closed. Terezi was sitting at the table, organizing the last few papers and getting ready to pack things up since she wouldn't need them for the next two months.

"Boring? Are you crazy? The possibilities are endless now."

"But there's nothing to do, and now we don't have to get up for work. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get the last things ready for the baby, and then just take it easy. We can stay up late at night and sleep in in the mornings. I'm sure we'll see all our friends alot more now, too. Bored should be the least of your worries right now."

"Bored, bored, bored. I'm bored!" Vriska said, ignoing Terezi's speech.

"Want to watch a movie? Read a book? Look at some of the letters your kids wrote?"

"We've seen all the movies, read all the books...but we could look at the letters." Vriska said, opening her eyes and looking to the table. She sat up slowly, one hand on her belly, the other to help push herself up, and got off the couch.

"Are they here at the table?" Terezi asked.

"They're in an envelope, yeah. Right next to your left hand, actually." Vriska said, as she pulled up a chair and sat back down. Terezi picked it up, and Vriska took it from her.

"Alright, here we go. First letter." Vriska said, taking one out from the envelope. She started reading it, as Terezi finished up with her papers.

"Man, I miss them already." she said, putting the letter down.

"It's been a day."

Vriska scowled. "Like you don't miss your...courtrooms."

"Nope, not yet I don't. I'm happy to be away."

Vriska didn't answer; she just took another letter out and started reading it. A sudden hiss of air as she sucked in a breath startled Terezi.

"Is he kicking?"

"No, the practice contractions are getting stronger."

"So maybe it's good we took off when we did? This could happen practically any time now."

"No need to worry yet, I think we've still got a while before it happens."

"Don't be stubborn when it comes to labor, too. You can be stubborn about not wanting to take time off, but not when you may or may not be in labor."

"I'm not, yet. I think we'd know. Get back to your...organizing. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"But your letters..."

"They're boring now. See you later." Vriska said, putting the current letter down and getting up again.

"Sweet dreams." Terezi said, and Vriska "mhm"-ed in response as she left.

* * *

"No, John, no baby yet. You know we'd let you know." Terezi said.

John laughed. "I know. I'm just excited cuz it's getting so close."

"Right there with you, John."

"How's she feeling? Are those practice ones still coming?"

"They are. She had one a while ago before she went to nap. I think she's getting close, but she's being so stubborn about it."

"She's probably just nervous and anxious. This is a whole new, big, scary thing for you guys. As exciting as it is, I'd be really nervous, too."

"Yeah, that's true."

"When she wakes up, talk to her. Let her tell you how she feels and everything, you know?"

Terezi smiled. "John, have you been reading the baby book?"

He laughed again. "I may or may not have gotten one from the library. I wanted to learn some stuff."

"Well, good for you, I'll do that. But for now, we're still on Baby Watch. Let Karkat know, and we'll call you if and when anything happens."

"Thanks, Terezi, I will! We'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye!"

She hung up and sighed.

"Was it John?" Vriska's voice came from behind her. Without turning, Terezi nodded.

"That was a short nap."

"I didn't sleep. I'm too nervous."

"Nervous?"

"What if we're bad parents? What if we're not ready for a baby? What if we dont know how to take care of it? How's the birth going to be? I have so many questions and so little answers."

"Vriska-"

She went to Terezi and grabbed her hand. "I'm scared."

Terezi hugged her close. "Everything's going to be fine."

"But what if it's not?"

"Ssh, it will be. Everything is gonna be okay. Instincts will kick in and we'll know what to do, Feferi said so."

Vriska let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah. I just want the baby to come already so-"

She stopped, and smiled wanly. "She's kicking. It's like she knows we're talking about her."

Terezi put her hand on Vriska's belly. "Hey, little one, you see how much you're stressing your Mama out? We just want you here, already."

"The official due date is next Friday, you know." Vriska said in a small voice.

"Only a small percent come on their due date."

"I know, but we'll just have to see with this one."

As if to prove her point, another practice contraction came, this one a little stronger than the last.


	24. Due Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, the due date coming/going; looking for things to start labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, many cliffhangers ahead!

The following week had been a rocky one; many times they had thought labor was starting, only to be mildly dissappointed by the contractions tampering off within the hour. Feferi had laughed over the phone, telling them this always happened, but to not be discouraged, because it meant it would be really soon now.

And after that rocky week, Friday evening finally came, cloudy and cool.

"What if she's born tonight, or tomorrow? Are we ready?" Vriska asked from the bedroom window, looking out at the cloud cover, feeling another small twinge of worry.

"Do you feel like he might be coming tonight?" Terezi asked from the bed.

"I don't know..."

"Then he's probably not. Come to bed."

"But if she does?" Vriska asked, turning away from the window.

"Then we have a baby tonight. No big deal."

"It is a big deal. This is a baby we're talking about!"

"I didn't mean it wasn't a big deal, I meant it wasn't a big deal if he came tonight or in a few days."

"Oh. Well, I hope it's not a few. I want her out." Vriska said, turning back to look out the window. There wasn't a trace of the blue sky they'd seen maybe an hour ago.

"I'm sure he'll come soon, Vriska. He can't stay in there forever."

"Let's look up some ways to start labor." she said as a change of pace, turning away again to grab the book on her sidetable.

Terezi sat up and yawned. "Well, you dont want to force it or anything..."

"It's not forcing it. It's doing somewhat natural things to begin a natural thing." she said, flipping to the correct page.

"Alright, you've peaked my interest. What are some suggested ways?" Terezi asked.

"Walking..."

"No."

"Castor oil..."

"Hell no."

"Spicy food..."

"Eh."

"Or," Vriska said, purposely making a pause, "oral sex."

"Mm, maybe."

"That's it, that's the list. Walking sucks, castor oil would be a dumb idea, I hate spicy food, but oral sex..." Vriska said, closing the book and replacing it on the sidetable.

Terezi smiled. "Is that an invitation, Vriska?"

"Maaaaaaaaybe." she teased, climbing onto the bed. Terezi chuckled.

* * *

The phone rang at 8 the next morning, breaking them both out of a very light sleep that was probably only considered dozing; halfway through the fun, the contractions had started coming on and off again, and kept going all through the night. They were definately stronger than the practice ones, and came every 20 minutes.

Vriska groaned from under the blanket.

"Probably John. Baby watch." Terezi muttered, and yawned.

"I don't think there's gonna be much more baby watch after  _that_  night."

"You think so?" Terezi asked, sleepily, but now with some enthusiasm in her voice.

"You saw it. That was pretty much a full night of contractions. Keep the phone close incase something happens, so we can call Feferi."

"Okay." Terezi agreed. "But what do we do for now, just wait?"

"I'm gonna take a shower to try to wake up, but yeah, I think we just gotta wait it out for now." Vriska said, throwing the blanket from herself and stretching.

"I'm gonna try to sleep a little. Yell if you need help."

"Kay." Vriska said, and headed to the bathroom.

Terezi had just started getting comfortable when she heard something that was definately not right; the frightened, low scream she heard from Vriska from the bathoom.

"Vriska?" she called, bolting up in bed. No answer.

"Vriska?" she called again, the worry in her voice evident.

A second later, the door opened, and Vriska came out in just her towel, eyes concerned, hair dripping.

"We need to call Feferi now, thundercats ago."

"Thundercats-?"

"Water just broke." she said, and smiled. "We're gonna have a baby today."

Outside, the lightest rain had just started falling; it was barely 9 am.


	25. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor, part 1 (I'm actually pretty happy with how this one turned out) c:

They sat on the bed close together as the light rain fell outside, Vriska wrapped in her bathrobe and Terezi in pajamas. Vriska grasped the phone tightly as she listened to it ring time after time, minute panic creeping in. Terezi's head was resting on her partner's shoulder, chewing on one of her fingernails as she listened, her panic level rising as well.

Vriska sighed and hung up the phone again. "No answer. But we dont need to panic yet, right?"

Terezi shook her head, not taking her finger away from her mouth.

"You doing alright?" Vriska asked, bringing her hand up and stroking Terezi's cheek.

Now she moved her finger away. "I should be asking  _you_  that. I'm getting nervous."

"Yesterday you said it wasn't that big a deal." Vriska teased, with a small smile.

"Yeah, but that was before your water broke." Terezi replied.

Vriska turned her head and kissed the top of Terezi's head. "It'll be fine. As soon as we reach Feferi, everything will be fine."

Terezi smiled. "You're taking this ' _going into labor thing'_ pretty well, you know."

"It's fine now, because there's no pain yet."

"Yet. We'll both probably be nervous as hell once the delivery starts, though."

"That's-"

Vriska was interrupted by the phone ringing then. She grabbed it up quickly.

"Feferi?" Vriska asked, excitedely.

"Sorry, wrong person." a grumpy-sounding Karkat answered back. "Listen, Vriska, would you do me a favor and tell this fuckass here that he needs to calm his balls because that baby is  _not_  coming today, and he  _shouldn't_  have woken me up at an ungodly hour prodding and poking and keeping me awake, insisting the baby was coming, and not even letting me have my morning coffee before-"

"Karkat, I'm gonna have to stop you there. First off, he shouldn't have woken you at an ungodly hour, true. But, actually, about the baby coming..."

"Thank you, he-" Karkat stopped, thinking about what she had said. Vriska smiled as she imagined the cogs turning in his head.

"You're-? The baby's coming-"

She heard the phone being taken from him and then a moment later, the voice she was waiting for.

"Vriska, are you for real? I didn't wake Karkat for nothing, the baby's really coming?"

There was a grumble from Karkat in the back, low and inaudible, but there.

"We think so, John. My water broke after I got out of the shower, and so we've been trying to call Feferi to have her come over."

"Why are you talking to me, then? Keep trying to call her, it's more important! We'll be over in a little bit, Vriska! See you girls soon!"

And before Vriska could reply, he'd hung up. But not after half a squeal coming from his side, but which had promptly been cut off with his hanging up.

"So John's excited." Vriska said, hanging up the phone. Terezi nodded distractedly, her head still on Vriska's shoulder. Though her hand was away from her mouth now.

Vriska sighed, there was a small cramp starting in her belly.

"I think the contractions are starting again."

"We've really got to reach Feferi, then."

"I'm sure she'll-"

The phone interrupted them again, and Vriska picked it up.

"Feferi?"

"Vriska, hi! So sorry, I was with another woman. What's going on?"

"Water broke, after the shower. And I think contractions are starting again-"

She paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She placed the phone in Terezi's hand and kept breathing. Terezi resumed the conversation as she sat up, and put a hand on Vriska's back.

"Okay, Terezi, I'm on my way, this is it. See you soon!"

"See you." Terezi replied back, and put the phone down.

"This is it, Vriska. We almost get to meet the baby, now."

Vriska nodded, letting the rest of the last breath out. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me too." Terezi said, squeezing Vriska's hand.

"Boy or girl?" Vriska asked, after a moment, smiling wanly.

Terezi leaned her head on Vriska's shoulder once more.

"We'll see."

* * *

John and Karkat arrived first, no surprise. Vriska found walking helped the now-minor pains, and was doing 'laps' around the house when the doorbell rang, signaling their arrival.

"This is the perfect day for a baby to be born, you know." he said grinning, as he folded his and Karkat's umbrella as they came inside.

"Why's that, John?" Terezi asked from the couch, with a blanket wrapped around her. She hadn't bothered changing out of her pajamas.

"The small storm and chance of a power outage, of coure. It's just like in a horror movie, except instead of being murdered, we'll be waiting for a baby! Plus, from now on, rainy days will remind you he or she was born on one."

"Interesting thoughts, John." Vriska replied, coming into the room with her hands around her belly, tying her robe a tad bit tighter.

"I can't wait to have  _that_ conversation with it. 'Hey kid, you were born during a storm!' Frankly, I'm jealous. It'd be so cool to be able to say that."

"So Feferi's on her way, right? This isn't gonna turn into one of those stupid  _Lifetime_ movies where the power goes out and one of us will have to deliver the baby by candlelight, right?" Karkat asked, plopping down on the couch next to Terezi.

"What movie is  _that_ , Karkat?" John asked, sitting on the other side of him.

"It's not, I don't think, but it sounds like one, doesn't it? All kidding aside, you did talk to her after us, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she's on her way, dont worry, Karkitty. But if it turns out she gets stuck in traffic or something and doesn't make it, just know that I feel more comfortable with  _you_  delivering it. No offense, John."

"Me? Why?" Karkat asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Because John would either get waaaaaaaay too excited about it, or faint." Vriska said. "And you'd keep a more-or-less cooler head about delivering a baby."

"I really would." John agreed. "But, lucky for us, I brought my camera, and I could record the birth and we could send it to that  _Amazing Births_ show and maybe make some moolah from it!"

"Hey, no part of this is going to be recorded, sorry John." Vriska said quickly. "I don't want to see what's going on down there, and I'm certain no one else, especially random strangers trying to find something decent on tv, want to, either. Plus, imagine if he or she stumbled upon it one day? Seeing your own birth video...that poor kid." she said, shaking her head slowly.

"Then  _smile now_ , we'll do a photo montage instead!" John said, quickly taking his camera out of nowhere and snapping a picture, the flash momentarily blinding. Karkat and Vriska groaned and rubbed their eyes, as John laughed.

"Sorry guys, but you gotta make those special memories somehow." John replied, still grinning.

* * *

Feferi arrived about half an hour later, already soaked from the short walk from her car to the front door. The rain was falling harder, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hi, all." she said, holding her hat onto her head with one hand, clutching her bag with the other. They were all still gathered in the living room.

"How's it going?" Feferi asked, taking her hat off once she was inside.

"Contractions are still mild. I can still laugh without pain, so..."

"You're still in early labor, then. They'll get more intense, but for now, just continue what you're doing." Feferi said, placing her stuff on the table. "And as you get closer, we'll move to where you're going to deliver."

"In the bedroom. Away from...other things."

"Like John fainting?" Karkat piped up, causing a laugh from Terezi and John.

"John's going to faint?" Feferi asked, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"It's a long story. But let's just say, we're glad you're here now." Vriska said.

Feferi smiled. "Glad to be here. It's finally almost time to meet this little one."

"And on such a nice rainy day. I was saying earlier-"

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and actually went out a few seconds before coming back on.

"You guys have flashlights and candles close, right?" John asked. "The power could actually go out!"

"They probably wont go off for long, if at all, but yes, there are both right in the kitchen." Vriska told him.

John sighed in relief. "Phew! Otherwise, it'd be Karkat's prediction for real, and that-"

This time after a loud thunderclap, the lights actually went out. And stayed out.


	26. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor, part 2.

John was up on his feet off to look for a different source of light the moment the big lights went out. Karkat grumbled, but followed John into the kitchen to help.

"It's still so early in the day, so we wont need those flashlights for a while." Feferi pointed out.

"That's true. John, Karkitty-" Vriska began, but stopped, putting a hand on her belly and taking another deep breath.

"Okay, 9:45 am. I'm going to start monitoring these contractions to see how far apart you are." Feferi said, grabbing a pad of paper and pen from her bag and writing the time down.

"This one feels stronger than the last... that's a good sign, right?" Vriska asked, clutching her belly.

"Definately a good sign. I'd say its still going to be a while, but you're getting there." Feferi assured her.

"We couldn't find any candles, but here are some flashlights." John said, coming back into the room.

"But we don't need them right now; look how it's still bright out, John." Karkat said, following him a moment later.

"Just open some curtains, let the light in." Vriska said, and sighed. "Now they're more than just annoying."

"I hope this is a good time to tell you guys, but Rose, Kanaya, Nep, Jade and Dave are coming over in a little bit." John said, putting the flashlight down on the table.

Vriska scoffed. "Oh no, John, this is a great time, thanks. But why are they coming?"

John looked a bit sheepish for a moment. "For support."

"Support? But how'd they know it was time anyway?" Terezi asked.

karkat scoffed now. "Oh, I forgot to mention? Before we came over, John was so excited that it was finally happening, and he put something about it on that stupid social media site, I forget the name. And  _OF COURSE_  he's friends with the whole gang, right? So they-"

"Dave." John cut in.

"Right,  _Dave_ , says that they're gonna tell Kanaya and Rose, and in turn they told Nepeta, and so now the whole gang is coming to witness this miracle."

"No one but Feferi and Terezi are going to 'witnes this miracle', thank you very much." Vriska said.

"Either way, this apartment is going to be filled with our friends, and I hope they bring their own food and shit, because-"

"Karkat, calm down, it's fine. I had a feeling the whole gang might be here. We kind of mentally prepared ourselves for a full house." Vriska said.

"Just so long as things stay somewhat calm, it'll be okay." Terezi added.

* * *

Within the next half hour, John and Karkat had settled down at the table to try to play a card game while they waited for the others, and the ladies had moved to the bedroom to get things ready in there.

"So on the bed, yes?" Feferi asked, already spreading an old sheet over the bare mattress.

"That'd probably be best." Vriska agreed.

"Alrighty. Oh, this is so exciting." Feferi said, smiling, as she finished making the bed.

"It is  _now_ , before it's painful." Vriska muttered.

"I can give you some positions later on that'll make it a little easier, don't worry. I got you covered."

"Any prediction on how long this'll be?" Terezi asked.

"The first labor and delivery can be anywhere from 12-24 hours, depending on the mother. Or as short as 4 hours. It all just depends."

"It better be sooner than 12 hours!" Vriska suddenly exclaimed, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We'll just have to see. I hope for you that it won't be 12 hours." Feferi said, busying herself with something across the room.

Vriska sighed, and groaned as another contraction gripped her middle. Terezi sat beside her, rubbing her back. Another thunderclap could be heard from outside, and the lights remained off.

* * *

"Alright, guys, so she's about three centimeters now." Terezi reported, coming out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Terezi, congratulations on your partner being in labor." Dave spoke up.

"Hi, Dave. Thanks, I guess." Terezi said, and made her way over to the couch and sat down by John. "So is everyone here now?"

"Just Dave, so far." John answered.

" _Just_ Dave? Excuse you, John, but my presence is something not to just shrug off. In fact, if it wasn't for my presence, this whole thing would be-"

"Shut up, Dave, I'm not going to listen to your monologues all day." Karkat snapped.

Dave looked momentarily takenaback. "Wow, Karkat, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"John woke me at the fucking crack of dawn and kept me up, and so now I'm tired." Karkat said, and sighed.

"I'd make you some coffee, Karkat, but you know, the whole power situation...but we could try to find you a blanket and a quiet place to sleep." Terezi offered.

He sighed again. "Nah, I can't sleep now. Too excited. I'll just go to bed early tonight, if the baby comes by then."

"Sorry again for waking you, Karkitty. You know how I get excited." John said.

"Yeah, I do. But it's alright. You can always say you called it for when the kid was coming."

"Yeah, how  _did_ you know, John? Dreams telling you so, or just a feeling?" Terezi asked, bemused.

"I don't know, it was the weirdest thing. I woke up at 5, with the strongest feeling that she was gonna come today. So I kept poking Karkat and he eventually got up, then you guys called and so now here we are."

"It was around 5 this morning that she started saying that she really thought it'd be today. Maybe you guys had some kind of mind thing going on." Terezi said, grinning.

"Maybe, who knows. Either way, I'm happy it's finally happening." John said.

"It's about time, that kid's overstayed it's welcome." said Dave.

Karkat turned to him. "Overstayed it's welcome?"

"Yeah, she's past due, so it's overstayed-"

Suddenly a flash went off, and John laughed. "More memories, you and Karkat talking. Telling the kid she's overstayed-"

"Here's a memory for you, John." Karkat said, and flipped the bird. Dave smiled, as John took another picture.

"Whoops, there's one you can't show the baby. Nice going, Egbert." Dave said, still smiling.

"Yeah, well..."

"Alright, you guys make yourselves at home, I'm gonna go have a check." Terezi said, standing with help from her cane.

"Let us know!" John said, pulling his feet out of the way of her path.

"You know I will, John."

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" Terezi whispered, entering the bedroom.

"She's getting closer now, but-"

"But it hurrrrrrrrts!" Vriska finished, with a moan.

"You're getting there, Vriska." Feferi said, rolling a tennis ball over her back.

"That feels pretty good." Vriska muttered. "Are they all here now, Terezi?"

"Just Dave. The others are coming later, but dont you worry about them. Focus on this labor thing."

"This labor thing is really sucky. I just want to see her."

"This is going swimmingly for a first baby. I bet it'll be here before night time."

"She's  _that_  close?"

"Well, if all continues to go well, yes." Feferi said. "Which it will."

"Wow...well, for the time being, can I get anyone anything?" Terezi asked. "Water, ice...?"

"Terezi are you alright? You sound nervous." Vriska asked.

"Seeing you, well, hearing you, in pain is putting me a little on edge. Not quite nervous, just eh."

"Completely normal. But you'll both feel much better once the baby arrives." Feferi said.

"If I dont kill either of you before that." Vriska muttered, taking in a sudden breath.

"That's good, Vriska, save that energy for when the delivery starts. Just breathe, in and out."

"Oh, God...Terezi, we are never having kids again." Vriska muttered, taking in another sharp breath. Feferi giggled.

"The first one's always the hardest. You might change your mind after it's here and you're not in pain anymore."

"No, I mean it. This is terrible. I want my tubes tied when this is over."

Terezi sat on the bed next to Vriska and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Vriska smiled wanly. "I love you, too. But seriously, lets not have any more kids, okay?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Another hour went by with no power, and a little after noon the others arrived. John, Karkat, and Dave had been playing a board game, but it wasn't so fun, since Dave was convinced John and Karkat were both cheating. Dave had promptly ended the game when there was a knock at the door, and he answered it to find the rest of the gang, like Feferi, already soaked.

"Dave! How's it going? No baby yet, right?" Jade asked, after giving him a hug. He pushed a wet strand of hair away from her eyes and shook his head.

"The baby's taking it's time. It's overstayed it's welcome, if you ask me."

"How has it done that, Dave?" Nepeta asked, coming in next, and shivering.

"She's three days overdue. That kid was supposed to come out three days ago. That's overstaying."

"Dave, that's the  _estimated_ due date. It can come any time after that, it's not expected to come  _that_  day." Rose said, following Nepeta inside.

"And it's only been, like, four hours. That's hardly a labor. Some mothers can be in labor for days before the baby comes." John said, offering the newly-arrived guests towels.

"The Important Thing Is, It's Happening Now And We're All Here." Kanaya said, bringing up the rear and closing the door behind her.

"That's right. Now get together and I'm gonna take a picture!" John said, pulling his camera out again.

"John, do we really have to-"

"Please? For the baby?" he said. They all sighed, but stood together, and John snapped a picture.

"For the baby." Karkat scoffed. "It can't even see these until way later."

"Memories, Karkat, memories." John replied again, grinning.

"I'll give you-"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and Feferi poked her head out. She opened her mouth to speak, looking very excited.

"Hello, everyone, glad you're all here. I've got some great news. She's been steadily progressing these past few hours, and it's come to the moment we've all been waiting for. She's gonna push now."

The thunderclap outside sounded the same time as John's excited squeal.


	27. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthing; I was going for a "Knocked Up" kind of birth scene here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've actually seen a live birth before (siblings, gotta love 'em) so I completely agree with Dave here. I kinda wrote myself into him in this one, I guess.

John was leaning against the door, one ear pressed to the wood, one hand clutching his camera. He was waiting to hear something, anything, new about the baby's progress. He'd been standing there pretty much since Feferi had announced Vriska was going to push, just about half an hour now.

"I can hear them talking in there...I think I just heard the word 'crowning'. This could really almost be it, you guys!" he said, grinning.

"Okay, John, thanks for the update, but-" Jade trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Look bro, it's fine to be excited, alright? We're all excited. But I think I speak for us all here when I say that we'd rather not imagine what's going on behind that door, which is our dear friend Vriska's junk being stretched by that...little miracle. Well, some may call it a miracle, because it's beautiful, but I call it the miracle of birth control. One look at seeing a baby being born, and you just never want kids. Sorry, Jade. But yeah, it's pretty bad, yo." Dave finished, shaking his head. 

"And how does that even come up, Dave? You only have an older brother." Rose said.

"It comes up, Rose, because after we learned about this whole pregnancy thing, one night I decided to look up childbirth videos on the internet, for ironic purposes, of course. And do I regret it. I'd burn my eyes if I could, but, you know...so please, John, no more updates until after that baby is out."

"Oh, please, Dave, I'm sure it's not  _that_  bad..."

"Not that bad? Open that door, John, and I assure you, you'll be very sorry."

"Just a peek to see if I can get an update..."

He turned the doorknob very slowly until he had a pretty good view, and pretty much instantly regretted it. He was immidiately met with a scream.

"Keep going Vriska, I can see the head!"

"Oh my God, get it oooooooout!"

Another scream, and that was it for John. He closed the door and without a word, walked over to the couch and sat down, his head bent down to look at his hands.

"John, are you alright?" Karkat asked, concern in his voice.

John groaned. "That kid's got alot of hair." he mumbled, looking paler than ever.

"I told you that you'd be sorry." Dave said, sitting next to John.

John feebly turned his head to Dave. "Dave, dont go in there, or let anyone else go in there. Please."

Dave scoffed. "Like I'd go in there. That's the last place I'd go."

"On The Bright Side, Besides John Probably Being Scarred For Life, At Least We Know The Baby Will Be Here Soon." Kanaya said, smiling, as John covered his eyes with his hands, shuddering again.

* * *

"Okay, push again, Vriska. Let's get this baby out!" Feferi encouraged. Vriska groaned, and tried pushing again, and the delivery carried on.

"Oh God, it hurtssss!" Vriska groaned through clenched teeth.

"Keep going, it'll all be worth it once the baby's here." Feferi encouraged.

"Come on, Vriska, you can do it." Terezi encourged from the side, holding Vriska's hand tightly.

Vriska took a breather. "I mean it, Terezi, no more kids...unless  _you_ have them."

Terezi patted Vriska's hand. "Maybe we should worry about this one, first."

"That's right, Vriska. Ready to push again?" Feferi asked.

"I'm scared it's gonna hurt."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but yes, it is gonna hurt. But I promise you'll forget about the pain once it's over. Which it almost is!"

Vriska whimpered. "Okay..."

She took in a big breath and pushed again.

"Good, good! Beautiful! Keep going!" Feferi encouraged, smiling. Vriska groaned as she pushed, and Terezi leaned in close to her.

"It's almost here, we can almost see it. Our baby. You're doing so good, I'm so proud of you, Vriska." Terezi whispered, encouragingly.

"Big push now, Vriska." Feferi said.

Vriska pushed yet again, grimacing as she went.

"It's got dark hair, girls. And lots of it." Feferi informed them. "Come on, you're almost done."

"It has hair, Vriska! That means we get to style it!" Terezi whispered.

Vriska groaned again, half listening, but not caring so much about that at the moment.

"The head's almost out, just another big push like that and we're almost home free!"

"So proud of you, Vriska." Terezi whispered again from the side.

"Okay, and..."

Vriska screamed again.

"...the head's out! Don't push for a moment, now!"

"Wh-What are you doing?" Vriska asked feebly.

"Just making sure the cord's not around the neck, and it's nose is clear. Do you want to feel it while I do this?" Feferi asked.

"Feel it?"

Feferi reached up and grabbed Vriska's free hand, and brought it to the baby's head below.

"There's your baby, Mama."

"That's...that's the head? Oh my God, it's almost out."

"Yup, you're doing so well. Get ready to push again."

"Terezi, I felt it...oh man, we almost have our baby." Vriska whispered.

Terezi smiled. "Yep. Almost, Vriska."

"Okay, no cord and a clear nose...now, Vriska, give me your biggest push yet. Let's get this baby out now so we can finally meet it."

Vriska nodded, feeling encouraged again by being able to feel the head, and took in a big breath. She held Terezi's hand and gave it a little squeeze before pushing again.

"Alright, you passed the shoulders...one more big push, now..."

Vriska nodded again. She took in a big breath and pushed, then screamed.

A moment later, so did their baby.


	28. It's A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go after this :(

Two things happened at once.

First and foremost, the baby was born. Second, nearly as soon as it was out, the lights came back on. And so in the newly-lit-again room, Feferi quickly saw and told them the answer to the question they'd been waiting to know for ages.

"It's a girl." she said, smiling, as she held up the crying newborn.

"A girl...we had a little girl." Vriska muttered.

"Here she is, Mama." Feferi said, wrapping the baby in a blanket, then giving the bundle to Vriska, who was a little shocked on this whole thing. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the baby's back, bringing her close.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, as the baby settled at her breast. "Terezi, we...we have a baby."

"I'm so proud of you, Vriska." Terezi said, turning to kiss her cheek. "You did it."

" _We_ did it. You're the best wife and labor coach ever."

"Aw, Vriska..."

"And now we have a baby to make our lives complete."

"Yeah, I guess we do...so what do you want to name her?"

Vriska thought a moment, as the baby blinked, trying to get accustomed to the light.

"Marley. Marley Rebecca whos-ever-last-name-she-wants."

Terezi smiled. "Beautiful, I love it. And I love her, and I love you."

"We love you too. And I take it back, maybe we can have more kids."

Terezi laughed and put her head on Vriska's shoulder. "We'll see."

"This is so beautiful, I just love births like this!" Feferi gushed. "The baby's healthy, the parents are happy...ah, it just makes it all so worthwhile."

"You can say that again." Terezi said, still smiling.

"Alright now, do you want me to go tell the others she's here, or want to see if she'd like to eat before telling them?" Feferi asked.

"Do they need to eat right away? Is she hungry?" Vriska asked, instincts coming into play.

"She'll eat when she's ready, but some newborns just like eating right away." Feferi said, coming to the side of the bed to help. She put the baby into the proper position, and Vriska watched carefully, but the baby turned her head away, yawning a big yawn instead.

"She'd rather see us than eat, that's fine. But is she ready to meet the others, now?" Feferi asked.

Vriska smiled. "Yeah. I bet John's just dying to meet her."

* * *

He would have been a bit more excited if he didn't still have the image of her being born in the front of his mind. Dave had been no help on the matter; he was almost as distressed as John, and he hadn't even seen it. Jade and Rose had tried to talk them through it, to no avail. And then they had all heard that scream from Vriska and the faint baby cry; and then the lights had come back on at the same time, and everyone had let their breath out and smiled, and Dave and John had come out of their distress just as Feferi had opened the door and peeped her head out, as she had done a little over an hour ago, but this time with bigger news.

"Hi, everyone. I'm pleased to announce the arrival of...Miss Marley Rebecca!"

John was the first to react. "It's a girl?"

"Yes, she is, and she's beautiful. You can all come see her now, if you like."

"Should we go, like, two at a time so we dont cause too much of a commotion? I've never seen a newborn before and I don't know how John's gonna react, so..." Karkat spoke fast, looking a bit anxious as John and Dave had now.

"That's a good idea, Karkat. Plus, I still need to weigh and do some after-birth things, so the smaller the crowd, the better, probably." Feferi said.

"You and John go first, you've been waiting longest." Jade said, smiling.

"Thanks, Jade! Come on, Karkat!" John said, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the bedroom.

"You can all get ready by washing your hands, and I'll tell them to tell you when they're done." Feferi said, before turning and following the two into the bedroom.

"I can't believe she's here." John whispered from the doorway, quickly taking out his camera and taking a quick picture of the two in bed. He then distractedly placed the camera on the dressed right inside the door.

"Believe it, John. Come see her." Vriska whispered back.

Still dragging Karkat, John walked to the side of the bed next to Vriska, and let go of Karkat's hand to cover his mouth with both of his hands.

"Wow, she's so tiny." Karkat whispered, speaking first.

"She's so beautiful!" John whisper-squeaked, uncovering his mouth.

"Isn't she, though? Want to hold her?" Vriska asked, and John nodded feebly.

As soon as he recieved the warm, tiny bundle in his arms, John fell in love.

"Hi, Marley, remember me? I'm the Blabbermouth. I've been waiting so long to see you." he whispered, and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"John sounds like a natural already." Terezi said, smiling.

"Karkat, take a picture! This can be for our album!" John said excitedely.

"I'll take it, get together, you two." Feferi said, grabbing John's camera off the dresser.

Karkat stood beside John, grinning, while John was still smiling down at the baby. Feferi snapped a picture, giggling. "Perfect!"

"Your turn to hold her, Karkat." John whispered.

"Me? But I-I've never held a newborn before, what if I drop her?"

"You wont drop her, Karkitty. At least, I hope not." Vriska said, and Terezi chuckled.

"Just have one hand under her head, and the other holding her back. Simple." John explained. "Get ready."

"Well...alright..." Karkat said, uncertainly. He opened his arms and John gently gave the baby to him. Instinct did kick in, and Karkat soon had his first experience with a newborn.

"I...she's...this feels so right." Karkat whispered, then looked down at the baby. "Hi, little girl, I'm the blabbermouth's partner. It's so cool to be able to be holding you after all this time."

"Karkat's getting soft." Terezi whispered, grinning.

"I- well, I've never experienced this, and it's, well...I see what you girls and John were so excited about now."

He gently leaned in and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, before gently handing her back to Vriska. smiling as he did so.

"Babies bring out the softness in guys, even toughies like you, Karkitty." Vriska said, smiling at him. Under normal circumstances, this probably would have gotten a growl from him, but things were far from normal. Right now, that was.

"Okay, we're gonna get the next group now. Congratulations, girls." John said, as he grabbed Karkat's hand again, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

When Jade and Dave came in next, the baby was being weighed. And she didn't seem to like it. But who would like being unwrapped, away form your mother while someone took your weight on a skimpy little scale? Certainly not this baby.

"Give the poor thing a blanket!" Jade said over the crying, coming over to the bed with Dave in tow.

"In a minute, I just need to get her accurate weight." Feferi said. "She'll be okay for a few minutes."

"So this is the little lady we've been waiting to see." Dave said, lifting his shades up for a moment, before dropping them over his eyes again.

"Please, Dave, no monologue or anything." Vriska said, hands folded across her belly.

"He already did that during the birth, don't worry." Jade said.

"You all should appreciate my monologues. They mean I actually take time out of my day to rant about something or someone."

"7 pounds, 5 oz. A perfect healthy baby weight." Feferi announced a moment later, writing it on a clipboard nearby. "Now lets get her warm again."

She picked the baby up, wrapping a blanket around her as the cries quieted down, and finishing with the addition of a small, pink cap on her head.

"That's a good picture, you holding her. Jade there's John's camera there on the dresser, would you-"

"You bet!" Jade said, grabbing the camera and holding it up. Feferi turned, holding the bundle up and grinning, and Jade got a picture.

"For John's memory book." Vriska said, smiling.

"I love it!" Jade said, replacing the camera where it was. "Now, can we hold her?"

"Help yourself. Just be careful." Vriska said.

"One hand under her head, one holding her back." Feferi explained, handing her off to Jade, who also immediately fell in love.

"She's so cute! I just want to eat her all up!" Jade said, grinning down at the now-settled again baby. "Dave, can we have a baby?"

Dave almost choked. "Sorry Jade, but after seeing that childbirth video-"

"You've been putting this off for ages! Come on, we're ready for a baby! Look how good Vriska and Terezi seem to be doing!"

"We'll...we'll talk about this later, Jade. Give your love to this baby, for now."

"They could be best friends! Oh, Dave, it'd be so great..."

Dave looked down at the sleepy baby, and smiled. "Well, she  _is_  really cute...but we'll just have to see, okay?"

Jade kissed Dave's cheek, and that was that.

"I guess you want your baby back now?" Jade asked Vriska, smiling.

"Sure...but if you'd like to baby-sit, feel free to with John anytime. We may need it."

"Alright!" Jade agreed, and kissed the baby's forehead before gently handing her back to her mom. And like John, she happily exited the room, her mate in tow.

* * *

Kanaya, Rose and Nepeta came in as the baby started to eat, her first meal.

"She's taking well to you, then?" Rose asked, she and Kanaya coming to the bedside.

"Pretty well, I think. I promise you can hold her once she's finished, if you want." Vriska said, looking up at them.

"I'm Glad She's Eating; Being Born Is Hard, Tiring Work, I Imagine, And She Needs Her Strength." Kanaya said.

"That's true, indeed." Feferi replied from the side, starting to put her supplies into her bag. Packing up.

"I know I'm tired. We'll all sleep very good tonight, I hope." Vriska said.

"If she cries, I'm on duty the first night, remember?" Terezi said, squeezing Vriska's free hand.

"Ah, what a relief." Vriska replied, grinning.

"Nepeta, are you alright? You're quiet." Rose said, stepping aside to let her see.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just with Karkat, never seen a newborn before. It's so...well, beautiful. But I just keep remembering...that night, the dinner."

"I thought of it already again, too." Terezi said. "Seems so long ago, huh?"

"What a terrible roller-coaster of a night that was." Feferi said.

"It's kind of...not weird, but like... I don't know." Vriska said, looking down at the baby, eyes closed, looking quite content at her breast. "Seeing her and thinking she could of had a twin. What would  _they_  have been like? Boy or girl? Would they have been the first one born or the second? I'm thrilled she's here, but I can't help but feel slightly cheated that her sibling's, well, not."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the soft mews of the baby as she ate.

"I agree, Vriska. But maybe it was...meant to be. She's here, and I still couldn't be prouder of you, but maybe it was just meant for the first time around, for us to just have one baby to take care of, you know?" Terezi said, laying her head again on Vriska's shoulder.

"Maybe. Yeah, probably." Vriska said, and sighed.

"Your emotions may get the better of you for the next few days, Vriska, but just know, it's normal. But remember, you girls have a beautiful daughter to take care of, and an angel who will also always be with you."

Vriska nodded, smiling now. "You're right."

Feferi smiled. "Good. Now give me a smile, you two. This is a moment I can't pass by."

They did one better; the two of them embraced in a deep kiss as she snapped the picture.

"Beautiful!" Feferi said, smiling. "So cute. Now, who's hungry? Pizza's on me!"

The rain had stopped mostly outside, but it still remained cloudy as the day slowly turned to evening.


	29. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating after birth with pizza and conversations until the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the last chapter up on Tuesday, if all goes well.

John stood at the kitchen counter, looking over the pizza coupons and preparing the order in his head before calling while the others all got comfortable in the living room, new parents and baby, included.

"Just call, John, you can't screw it up too bad." Dave said, standing right besides him.

"I just want to make sure we all get what we want. Remember that time they gave us three Hawaiian ones when we only ordered one? What a waste of pizza it was."

"Yeah, but that was their fault, not yours." Karkat said, appearing next to Dave. "Come on now, there's a room full of hungry people out there."

"Alright, alright." John said, pushing the coupons to the side and picking up the phone. He dialed the number and waited.

"How're you doing, Dave? Have you recovered from the sort-of scarring that John gave most of us?" Karkat asked, making small talk.

"Pretty good, except now Jade's bringing up the baby thing again. I have to watch her, otherwise she'll probably steal that little girl in the next room." Dave said.

"Baby thing? Jade wants a baby?"

"Ever since we ran into you guys at the store to get paints, she's been talking about it. I just don't know-"

He stopped when John held up his finger, and started his order.

"A pepperoni, a cheese, and a...sausage, please. Also, do you have that five-dollar fudge cake extra deal? Great! One of those, too please."

He listened, doodling a circle with a pen on the edge of the coupon paper.

"And a two-liter, too, please. Yeah, we're celebrating the birth of our friend's baby, and this meal has to be special."

"Why dont you tell them your life story while you're at it, John?" Karkat muttered, which got a grin from Dave.

"45 minutes? Okay, sure! Thanks! Bye." John said, ignoring Karkat and hanging up the phone.

"Okay, cake, soda and three pizzas. That's what we wanted, right?"

"You done good, John." Dave said, leaning in and patting John's head with his hand.

"I'm mostly capable of ordering pizza, guys. This was a sinch! They'll be here in 45 minutes, now lets go break the news to the ladies."

* * *

"...So I told him to get some damn ice on his head, don't just stand there! Yes, your baby's birth is important, but are you really going to let your head injury go untreated? The poor guy..." Feferi ended her story shaking her head, causing a laugh from most of the group.

"What happened?" John asked, coming back into the room with Karkat and Dave behind him.

"Feferi was telling tales of fathers fainting during childbirth." Nepeta informed them.

"John here nearly fainted, I think, as well." Feferi said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"I wasn't going to faint, it was just so shocking to actually see it." John said, pulling up another chair and bringing it over to the group; Feferi was seated on the couch with Terezi and Vriska and the baby, Jade and Nepeta were on chairs in front of the couch like John and Karkat had done during the few game nights, and Rose and Kanaya were standing around, observing the scene. Dave pulled up a chair too, and sat next to Jade, and Karkat took to standing with the girls.

"John came in?" Vriska asked, looking momentarily confused.

"Accident- I mean, ironically." John said, smiling.

"Not cool, bro, that's my word." Dave said.

"But yeah, I wanted an update, and...wow, did I get it Crowning baby is not something I'd like to see again anytime soon." he said, shuddering again.

"Well, I'm momentarily happy I can't see, again." Terezi said, smiling. She was having a turn with the baby, who was awake and alert again.

"You came in when- oh my God, John." Vriska said, realizing.

"It was an accident!" John cried.

"I think he's learned his lesson, though. He sat for most of the rest of the birth with his head in his hands. Dave, too. It was pretty funny." Jade said, smiling.

"Funny for you girls, maybe, Jade. John and I on the other hand..." Dave didn't finish.

"Let's get rid of the image for now and be glad she's here, and that our pizza's on the way." Karkat said, and John and Dave nodded.

"And then there was this other time, when a particularly hard birth ended rather interestingly..."

Feferi continued with her birthing tales, while they waited for the pizzas.

* * *

"Listen up, little lady, I've got a story for you." Dave said, looking down at the bundled up baby on his legs. She actually seemed to look up at him, blinking, trying to focus.

"What kind of story, Dave?" John asked.

"Ssh, you'll see." Dave said, and thought a moment before starting. He, Karkat, and John were left with the baby a few minutes while the parents talked with Feferi in the bedroom about aftercare, and Rose Kanaya and Nepeta went out front for some fresh air.

"Listen up. So your mommies wanted a baby, right? I mean, who wouldn't, after seeing you, you're a really cute baby. Anyways, since they're both girls, which is completely okay, they had to have you in a special way, which you'll have to ask them about when you're older. And a while later, they found out they were going to have you. John was the first one to find out the news, and he passed the news around to the rest of us, and we all found out about you. John's a bit of a blabbermouth, but we like him, anyway. And so you grew in your mommy's tummy, and we all felt you kick and move. When you were halfway done, there was a party thrown for you, it's called a baby shower. It's a girly thing, mostly; guys only go for the snacks. Then another time, me and Jade ran into your moms' and John and Karkat when they were buying paint for your bedroom, which looks awesome by the way, you should see it sometime. Another family member was added into the mix sometime later, a cat who come to think of it, I haven't seen in ages. There was some kind of game night thrown in, about which I still dont want to know about. I'm not sure about all details of everything that happened before you were born, but it all seems so long ago now. You're here, and you're a really special little girl. You came into a family full of love, and you're gonna be spoiled. What I'm saying is, and I probably speak for us all here, but we're so glad you made it here, little one. We love you."

Dave finished by bending forward and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow, Dave, that was beautiful." Karkat said, once he was finished.

"Probably the most un-ironic thing he's ever said." John added, smiling.

"What can I say? This little girl has softened me. I may just consider this baby thing with Jade after all."

At this, either because she was bored or missing her parents, the baby gave a weak whimper, before starting to fuss more.

"Dave, what'd you do to my baby?" Vriska asked, coming back in the room again, followed by Feferi.

"Walk slow, Vriska, your legs may still be weak from the birth." Feferi said from behind her.

"I didn't do anything to her except tell her a story. And now she misses you." Dave said, gently picking her off his legs and cradling her in his arms. She continued fussing, and Feferi came to her rescue.

"A story? That's nice. But I guess she's hungry again." Vriska said, taking her from Feferi.

"We're all hungry, I think. And it's safe to bet we'll all sleep wonderfully tonight." Dave said, standing up and stretching.

"After a nice dinner, yeah." John said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Their hunger pains were answered.

* * *

The pizza was excellent, the cake was fudgey, and by the end of the meal, everyone was happily full, like after a good Thanksgiving dinner. It was now almost 6 pm, after what was one of the longest days they've all been through in a while. The baby fell asleep sometime during their meal, happy with her own, and slept in the big bed alone for the first time.

Though Nepeta, Rose, and Kanaya had left soon after pizza (after delivering their congrats, of course) and Feferi was still milling around in the bedroom, cleaning up her equipment and other things, it was John, who had been the most excited about this day, who finally decided they as well should maybe call it a night; it was getting late and now they were all full and sleepy.

"But you know we'll be over twice as much, now that she's here, to visit." he said, as he grabbed the umbrella from the side of the couch.

"That's for sure." Dave agreed.

"I'll come to baby-sit with you sometimes, John." Jade piped up, zipping up her jacket.

"We'll be the best baby-sitting duo ever!" John said, grinning.

"Just so long as you two dont join forces and steal her, or anything." Vriska said, and yawned.

"No promises. She's so cute, we may just have to." John said.

"I'll see to it that they dont." Karkat said. "Dont you worry."

"My hero." Vriska said. "Thanks for all being here, guys."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." John said.

"You girls get some rest now, you hear?" Karkat said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, you guys." Terezi replied.

"Drive safe, we'll see you soon." Vriska said, waving once more before closing the front door. She turned around and sighed.

"How you feeling?" Terezi asked from the couch.

"Tired, a little sore...and yet so thrilled at the same time." Vriska answered. Terezi smiled.

"Me, too. And now I think we should go to bed. It's been a very long day, especially for you."

"Bed sounds nice. The baby's sleeping right now so maybe we can sneak some sleep in, too."

"Sounds nice." Terezi agreed.

And almost as soon as they said goodbye to Feferi (who'd finished packing up when they got in the room) and got comfy in bed with the baby between them, the two fell asleep, relieved it was all over and that they had a baby, and ready to embrace their new life as parents.


	30. The Lion Sleeps Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Singing the baby to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun write, and I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it.  
> Keep an eye out, the sequel's coming soon!

The girls soon found that life with a new baby was anything but routine like they had hoped. Feedings were inconsistent (sometimes being in the morning, sometimes not until the afternoon) naps happened sporadically (though the best ones were the ones where they all three fell asleep together, on the couch or in bed) and the changings were still their least-favorite parts. And only once in the first week had it been a test of will to console the crying baby, who in the end, just needed to burp. But they had switched her back and forth for almost an hour, growing quite distressed from the crying, until she finally expelled the troublesome bubble of air, and then quickly settled down with her head on Terezi's shoulder.

Besides that, the first week had gone pretty well. Their friends called every day to check on them, and John had promised a visit at the end of the week with a special surprise. They could only imagine what it would be.

Friday came, and turned out to be another inconsistent feeding one.

"I mean, at least she's eating, even if it's random. We'll get her on a schedule eventually." Terezi said from beside Vriska, stroking the baby's soft hair as she ate.

"I think Feferi said at about a month, they get on a schedule...or something like that. But it doesn't matter, I still think this is the sweetest thing ever." Vriska said, smiling down at the baby.

"She's a pretty good kid, isn't she?"

"She is. I think we'll keep her."

Terezi chuckled lightly. "Sounds good to me."

Then they were both quiet again, basking in the current peaceful glow.

And then a sudden knock on the door broke the moment. John opened the door a moment later with one hand, the other behind his back as he grinned.

"Hi, girls! We've got a surprise for you!" he whispered, opening the door all the way to let himself and Karkat in.

"He couldn't wait to give it to you any longer, so here we are." Karkat whispered a moment later, following John inside.

"Well, pull up a chair and let's see it. She's just having a quick lunch." Vriska whispered to them.

"Wow, it is almost lunch time, isn't it? You've got good timing, little one." John said, as he made a show of pulling up a chair without revealing what was behind his back. Karkat, more easily, pulled a chair from the table to the couch, and he and John sat down together.

"Okay, so you know how I was taking pictures through labor last week?" John asked.

"I only saw a few, but sure, okay." Vriska said.

"Well, we got the lot developed, and made..." -he pulled the something from behind his back and held it forward- "...a scrap book of her arrival!"

The cover of the album was pink, and written in the middle in a bubble-letter font, "Marley's Arrival". John (presumably) had put baby stickers in the corners of the album. In one corner, there was a white stork with a pink bundle in it's beak; in another there was a smiling pink teddy bear; in yet another, a simple baby bottle, and in the last, a pink blanket. It was very girly, and very cute.

"You guys, it's wonderful." Vriska whispered. "I love it. Terezi, it's all pink and girly and-"

"And I bet she'll absolutely love it." Terezi finished. "John, start explaining the pictures!"

"With pleasure!" he whispered loudly, opening the book. There was a first page, in which John and Karkat had both signed, followed by two pages with two pictures each.

"Here's the first one, which I took without warning you guys, remember?" John asked, pointing to the first picture. Karkat and Vriska both had their eyes shut tight, just as he had taken it.

"I still think that one was unnecessary." Karkat mumbled.

"Unnecessary, but funny." John said. "Oh, and by the way, these are all safe for her, I promise. Just in case she wanted to take a look when she's older."

"Good to know. One day, we'll have to show her." Vriska said.

"And here, fast forwarding a little, was Karkat and Dave's conversation that she was overstaying her welcome." John explained.

"Overstaying her welcome? She was only two days late."

John shrugged.

"And the next- oh wait, I forgot I put this one in!" he said, quickly covering the picture with his hands.

"What picture is that now, John?" Terezi asked.

"Karkat flipping the bird." John said, and Karkat smiled.

The baby suddenly coughed, then whimpered. Vriska cooed to her and stroked her cheek with one finger, and the baby sighed and calmed back down for a moment.

"She doesn't like that you forgot to take the picture out, John." Karkat said, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Marley! Next time I won't forget, I promise!" John said, and turned the page.

"Here's Jade, Rose, Kanaya, and Nepeta standing together."

"That was right when they came in, wasn't it? You can tell because they're all still wet from the rain." Vriska said.

"Yeah, it was. And then right after that picture, Feferi told us the excitement was about to begin!" John said. "Which caused this."

He pointed to the next picture, the one of his shoes.

"Good photography skills, John." Vriska replied, sarcastically.

"I forgot my finger was on the button and it just kind of happened. I don't really even remember taking it."

It was at this point the baby decided she didn't want any more photos (for now). She coughed again, and then started crying.

"Aw, are you done listening to John's photo commentary now?" Terezi asked, as Vriska moved the baby from her breast to her shoulder, patting her back as her cries escalated a little.

"Her cry is so sad!" John said, as he closed the album and put it on the floor.

"That's new babies for you." Vriska said. "Scuse me, John."

She stood and brushed past John's legs.

"Can we help?" he asked, standing too.

"It's probably just a burp, John. She gets really upset when she's got one stuck." Terezi said, also carefully getting to her feet.

"Come on, baby, get that burp out!" Vriska said, gently bouncing the baby and patting her back. She cried louder.

"Could she be sleepy?" Karkat asked, coming to stand by Vriska.

"She could be a number of things, and indeed sleepy could be one of them."

"Can I see her, Vris?" he asked, holding his arms out. She hesitated only a moment before handing Marley to Karkat. He cradled her close and smiled down at her, and she quieted down a little and looked up at him. She still had tears in her dark blue eyes, and her lower lip trembled pitifully. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

"Hey, you, what's up? You wanna go to sleep?"

"We could try singing to her. I have a song..." John said.

"Not ' _How Do I Live'_ , John. I have a better idea, but I need your help. We're gonna sing this little girl to sleep."

"She definitely likes music. I think it's because Terezi sang and talked to her in the womb so much." Vriska said.

Terezi smiled. "Following you, Karkat."

"Okay." he said, clearing his throat. He started to hum, a familiar tune they all knew. John immidiately joined him, and the girls smiled.

" _In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight._ " Karkat sung quietly. The baby hiccupped again, calming down, as John and Karkat sang to her.

" _In the jungle, the peaceful jungle, the lion sleeps tonight._ "

"It's working, Karkat!" Vriska whispered happily.

" _Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight._.."

A hiccup and a final yawn, and she was on her way to falling asleep. It only took another line, and she was asleep, her mouth open a tiny bit. John and Karkat were grinning ear to ear at the job well done.

* * *

"She looks so cute when she's asleep." John whispered, leaning on the bars of her crib, which he and Karkat had built together those few months ago. "So peaceful and at ease..."

"She's a great kid, girls. You should both be very proud." Karkat whispered.

"It's only been a week, and I can't imagine life without her." Terezi whispered.

"That's for sure." Vriska agreed. "And I don't want to imagine life without her."

"Little Marley, my favorite baby. I can't wait to help her in growing up." John whispered, reaching down to stroke her cheek. She moved, but settled right back down.

Vriska leaned in and pulled the blanket up to the baby's chin, stroking one tiny clenched fist before standing again. She then turned to Terezi and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, and I couldn't have done any of this without you. You're the best mate ever, and I hope we're together forever and a day."

Terezi hugged her back. "I love you too, Vriska, and I know we'll be together forever. Nothing can break this bond we have."

John's eyes had become misty through this spiel, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You girls are gonna make me cry. I'm leaving before I wake the baby." John stage whispered, and he turned and left the room. Karkat sighed, before following John, closing the door halfway behind him.

Terezi and Vriska stayed together at the crib, watching over their sleeping miracle a few more minutes before Vriska broke the silence.

"Do you think she'll stay asleep if we continue standing over her crib like this?"

"Hopefully." Terezi said. "We'll see."

They stood in silence another five minutes before finally deciding to move away, but not before blowing air kisses to the baby, who smiled in her sleep. Then they left the room and closed the door behind them, to rejoin a tearful John and equally soft Karkat, to resume looking through the photo album the guys had so kindly made and brought.

All was well.


End file.
